Matalobos
by Dann 19
Summary: Corre el sexto curso de Hermione, Ron y Harry. Dumbledore le propone algo a Hermione, algo que le podría cambiar completamente la vida en todos los aspectos. Quizá sea buena idea, quizá sea mala.  Pasa y descúbrelo.
1. ¿Ir o no ir?

**Disclaimer:** Todos los personajes pertenecen a J.K. y demás marcas propietarias. Yo sólo juego con ellos.

**Clasificación**: M

**Sumary:** Corre el sexto curso de Hermione, Ron y Harry. Dumbledore le propone algo a Hermione, algo que le podría cambiar completamente la vida en todos los aspectos. Quizá sea buena idea, quizá sea mala.

Pasa y descúbrelo.

**Nota**: Espero que les guste. Es mi primera incursión en esta pareja, así que, si te gusta, comenta, y si no... ¡También! :). Gracias por leer de antemano.

* * *

—Aún no entiendo bien. ¿Quie-quieren que vaya a una misión de la Orden? —preguntó incrédula Hermione.

Dumbledore la miró penetrantemente, a través de sus gafas de media luna, con sus ojos azules. Por primera vez Hermione pudo asegurar que había sentido ser, de alguna forma, escaneda.

Juntó sus manos lentamente, gesto común en él, y apoyó su mentón en las yemas de los dedos. Al parecer sopesaba cómo explicarle aquello a la Hermione, pues no debía ser muy explícito.

—Señorita Granger, siéntese por favor —pidió serenamente el viejo profesor.

Hermione tomó asiento lentamente sin quitar su cara de asombro, nunca se imaginó que la llamarían para formar parte de una misión de la Orden, siempre pensó que al primero que llamarían sería a Harry.

—Necesito… es decir, necesitamos, su ayuda en algo muy importante —prosiguió el anciano como si nada. Hermione intentó negar con la cabeza, pero Dumbledore no la dejó decir nada—. En verdad, señorita Granger, ¿usted cree que si no confiara en sus capacidades la hubiera llamado? —preguntó el hombre.

Para Hermione fue imposible evitar ruborizarse, lentamente bajó la cabeza e intentó fingir que se alisaba la falda.

Luego de unos segundos levantó de nuevo la cara y Dumbledore aún la miraba con su sonrisa afable, y junto con éste estaban todos los cuadros fingiendo indiferencia.

–Err… profesor Dumbledore, me siento alagada con sus palabras —habló por fin la chica, aún con las mejillas coloradas.

—Señorita Granger, no tiene porqué avergonzarse, todos aquí sabemos que es cierto —Dumbledore calló por unos minutos, dirigiéndole otra de sus miradas penetrantes—. En verdad, señorita, creo que no se puede negar sin siquiera conocer de qué tratará la misión.

Hermione no dijo nada, dándole a entender al profesor que continuase.

—Básicamente queremos que acompañe al profesor Lupin en un recorrido, pero como bien sabe Remus tiene un _ligero_ problema —Hermione abrió los ojos—. Entonces, lo que quiere la Orden es que usted, señorita Granger, se encargue de asegurarse de que Lupin tome su poción…

—P-pero, profesor, no creo que pueda realizar una poción matalobos decente —confesó la chica, causando una leve risa del profesor.

Hermione lo miró un tanto sorprendida por la sonrisa que había aparecido en los labios del director.

—… es por esto que le he pedido al profesor Snape le dé un par de clases extras para realizar la poción —culminó Dumbledore—. Porque, aunque me cueste aceptar estas riñas, Severus nunca se iría detrás de Remus… apartando, claro, que no podría dejar la materia sin profesor —Hermione abrió los ojos como platos.

Si en clases normales Snape era insoportable, no quería imaginarse cómo se comportaría en una clase extraordinaria que el profesor Dumbledore de seguro le obligó a dar.

Hermione miró por primera vez a otro lugar que no fuera la cara del director. Miró hacia la ventana, se dio cuenta del hermoso día que había afuera, producto de la cercanía del verano.

—Y, ¿cuán-cuándo es la fecha de partida? —preguntó por fin Hermione.

—Si todo sale como lo planeado, esperamos salgan aproximadamente un mes antes de fin de año —Hermione esta vez no sólo abrió los ojos como platos, también abrió varias veces la boca—. Sé que está pensando, señorita Granger, pero no se preocupe por los exámenes finales, que podrá realizarlos a principio de año siguiente —aclaró Dumbledore.

Por primera vez desde que estaba en aquella oficina cayó en cuenta de lo importante que era todo lo que le ofrecían.

Miró de nuevo a la ventana y luego dirigió su vista a uno de los cuadros, y luego a otro, y otro. Quería que alguno le dijera qué debía hacer, no estaba segura.

Se moría de los nervios.

—¿Cuándo tendría que ir a la primera clase? —preguntó, entendiendo que no había vuelta atrás.

—¡Bien!… si no hay ningún inconveniente podría comenzar hoy mismo —aclaró el profesor Dumbledore.

Hermione asintió levemente, volvió a mirar al suelo y descubrió que en ese momento sus medias eran más divertidas que aceptar las clases particulares.

Por su mente pasó varias veces la idea de proponerle al profesor aprender sola… pero siempre la desechaba por las mismas razones: no era una poción cualquiera.

Después de estar unos minutos levantó la vista y Dumbledore seguía allí mirándola con la misma sonrisa de siempre, como invitándola a aceptar definitivamente.

—Está bien —dijo casi en un susurro, se levantó de la silla y fue hasta la puerta—. Hasta luego, profesor.

Y justo antes de volver a cerrar la puerta escuchó como Dumbledore decía con la misma serenidad que la cita sería luego de la cena.

Hermione caminaba por los pasillos sin saber muy bien a dónde se dirigía, sólo tenía en mente que quería despejarse de todo lo que explotaba en su cabeza. Una misión… ayudar al profesor Lupin… clases extraordinarias con Snape… no presentar los exámenes finales… definitivamente el profesor Dumbledore se había vuelto loco.

Salió a los jardines del Colegio, sintiendo el aire fresco pegarle de lleno.

Caminó lentamente hasta el lago, y cuando lo tenía a la vista buscó un árbol frondoso y se sentó bajo él. Cerró los ojos lentamente, sopesando todo lo que le había dicho Dumbledore, todo lo que aquello conllevaría.

No estaba segura de poder cumplir con las expectativas.

Una leve brisa movió sus cabellos lentamente, aclarando sus ideas y despejando sus dudas. No todo podría ser perfecto en aquella terrible guerra.

Abrió los ojos otra vez y vio como el sol se acercaba lentamente al horizonte, cada vez se acercaba más la hora de ir a la clase con Snape, por fin sabría lo que había sentido Harry en cada una de sus clases de Oclumancia.

Volvió a cerrar los ojos y esta vez vio todo más claro: era necesitada en la Orden y debía prestar su ayuda en todo lo que pudiera, debía ayudar en todo lo posible a Harry. Pues, después de todo, todas las misiones de la Orden eran para aliviar un poco el trabajo de Harry.

De pronto, estando en medio de sus cavilaciones, sintió dos manos sobre sus ojos.

Los abrió y sólo vio oscuridad, preguntó a quién quiera que fuese su nombre y no recibió respuesta alguna.

Luego de unos segundos la oscuridad despareció y pudo ver a un chico frente a ella, estaba totalmente sonrojado y su pelo era tan rojo como el fuego.

—¿Qué sucede, Ronald? —dijo con indiferencia.

—Esto… mmm, nada —contestó el chico un tanto cohibido—. Quería que habláramos —dijo por fin.

—Yo creí que estabas muy ocupado con tu "_Lav-Lav"_, no creo que yo pueda ser interesante —habló con la misma indiferencia con la que lo hizo minutos atrás.

Ron quedó sorprendido con la indiferencia de la chica, la miró por unos segundos y se decidió a hablar de nuevo.

—Hermione… esto, yo… —sólo conseguía balbucear algunas palabras.

—Ronald, dime a lo qué viniste o te puedes ir… tengo cosas que hacer —amenazó la chica.

—¡No!, espera… —Ron suspiró un par de veces, sintiendo como el aire entraba y salía de sus pulmones, le tomó otro par de minutos abrir completamente los ojos y mirar a Hermione fijamente—. Hermione… _yo-te-quería pedir-perdón-por-todo —_Hermione contrajo la cara, intentando descifrar lo que el chico había dicho.

—¿Podrías repetirlo un poco más lento? —pidió ella.

—Hermione… yo te, eh… quería pedir perdón… —repitió— por todo —culminó el chico, y segundos después lanzó un suspiro, su cara se relajó y le dedicó una leve sonrisa.

—¿Qué se supone que debo perdonarte? —preguntó Hermione volviendo a su semblante de indiferencia.

—Yo sé que… actué como un… bruto, ¿sí?

—Al fin lo notaste…

—Lo sé, y estoy muy a-apenado —se disculpó el chico—. Sé que te he hecho mucho daño… con todo —Ron inconscientemente tomó la mano de la chica—. Hermione, en verdad que lo lamento…

Hermione lo miró por unos segundos, detallando la expresión afligida del chico.

Sí, estaba muy dolida por todo, pero aún así no podía negar que aquel chico siempre había sido su amigo, una amistad extraña, pero siempre estuvieron allí para apoyarse mutuamente.

Sería injusto ahora separarse por culpa de una chica que al parecer ya era parte del pasado.

—¿Me estás hablando en serio? —preguntó indecisa.

—¡Muy en serio! —Contestó Ron—. Mira, sé que no soy el mejor chico de todos, soy muy torpe, lo sé… pero eso no quiere decir que no te quiera —el chico paró por unos segundos—. Hermione, lamento todo lo que te hice —repitió su disculpa, y luego de eso hizo algo que ninguno se esperaba.

Lentamente acercó su cara a la de Hermione, hasta que ambos estuvieron a milímetros el uno del otro, Ron sintió el aroma de la chica por unos segundos y luego culminó el trayecto.

Sus labios se tocaron por primera vez.

Ambos sintieron como una corriente eléctrica los recorría, desde la punta de los dedos hasta sus cabezas. Nada se comparaba con aquello.

Hermione sólo estaba sentada sin moverse, no sabía cómo reaccionar. Una parte de ella pedía a gritos que continuara allí, pero la otra le decía que debía separar a ese chico de sus labios.

Y mientras ella se debatía sobre qué hacer, Ron pasó su mano por detrás el cabello de la chica y la atrajo más, sintiendo ahora sus piernas rozar levemente con cada movimiento.

—N-no, no… —Hermione separó a Ron de sus labios, mirándolo sorprendida—. N-no, Ron… e-es mejor que esto no pase…

—¿Por qué, Hermione? —preguntó un tanto ofendido Ron.

—Porque… porque… ay, Ron, porque me voy lejos —dijo sin pensar en las consecuencias de aquello.

—¿Có-cómo?, ¿te vas lejos?

La chica lo miró por unos segundos, dándose cuenta de su gran error.

Miró detrás de Ron y vio que ya el sol se había ocultado, no llegaría a tiempo con Snape.

Le devolvió la mirada a Ron y se entristeció al pensar que cuando el chico por fin se decidía, ella no podía decir que sí.

—Lo siento, Ron… de verdad que lo siento —dijo Hermione parándose y sin dejar a que Ron respondiera salió corriendo al interior del Castillo.

Corrió lo más rápido que pudo, esquivó chicos de primero, de tercero, de sexto… todo lo que se le atravesaba lograba esquivarlo con gran destreza, supuso que sólo sería el destino que la ayudaba.

Pero aún con todas las maniobras que hizo no pudo llegar al aula de pociones a tiempo.

Cuando estuvo frente a la puerta respiró hondo varias veces, tocó levemente y abrió…

—Tarde, señorita Granger. Veo que su amiguito, Potter, le enseñó a ser puntual —dijo Snape volteándose. Ambos quedaron frente a frente.


	2. Cumplir

—L-lo siento, pro-profesor Snape —dijo nerviosa Hermione, sus manos temblaban ligeramente y sus piernas estaban flojas como una gelatina.

—Usted no vino a decir que lo siente, Granger. Si no le entendí mal al profesor Dumbledore, usted vino a aprender cómo realizar una poción —aclaró Snape mirándola fijamente y con las manos sobre el mesón.

Hermione no podía sostenerle la mirada, simplemente estaba con la vista fija en cualquier cosa insignificante que viera pasar por el largo mesón.

Aquel día no podía empeorar más.

Primero estaba lo que le pasó con Ron, ahora se había ganado una reprimenda de Snape en la primera clase.

—L-lo sien…

—Creo que me expliqué bien, ¿no? —Snape la miró fulminantemente, Hermione sólo agradecía el tramo de mesa que los separaba—. Yo no vengo a perder el tiempo y espero que usted tampoco, así que espero y esto no se repita —advirtió el profesor con su característico tono.

Hermione asintió levemente, con los ojos fijados en una beta del mesón sin poder mirar al profesor en ese momento.

—Señorita Granger, ¿comenzamos o esperamos a que llore de una buena vez por todas?

—No es necesario, señor —respondió la chica dándole la cara—. Comience, _por favor_.

Snape le pasó un viejo libro y le pidió que lo abriera en la página trescientos cinco; allí estaba detallado cada uno de los pasos que debía seguir para preparar la poción.

Le explicaba de una manera muy clara los profundos cambios psíquicos y físicos que ocurrían en un hombre lobo cuando tomaba la poción correctamente, detallando el método de funcionamiento y explicando los posibles comportamientos que podría adoptar el hombre lobo.

Hermione se fijó en el dibujo de un gran caldero humeando. Advirtió que sobre él se hallaba una luna en cuarto creciente; no se podía imaginar a si misma andando con un caldero lleno de poción de un lado a otro.

Volvió a fijar su vista en los apuntes que copiaba de lo que hablaba el profesor Snape, quien no hacía muchas pausas o simplemente quería salir lo más pronto posible de aquello.

Hermione no le prestaba atención y simplemente copiaba lo que podía, luego podría consultar el libro y así podría estar segura de tener todos los apuntes necesarios para realizar la poción.

—… bien, Granger, justo una semana antes se debe suministrar la poción al hombre lobo, para luego volver a suministrársela el día de luna llena —culminó Snape mientras abría las ojos y miraba fijamente a la chica

La pluma de Hermione dejó de rasgar el pergamino y su atención se concentró totalmente en el profesor.

—Hoy, como habrá notado ya, no hará nada práctico. Necesitamos esperar al cuarto creciente. Nunca, óigame bien, Granger, nunca se debe comenzar la preparación ni un día antes ni un día después —aclaró.

Hermione asintió enérgicamente y rasgó por última vez el pergamino antes de comenzar a guardarlo en su mochila.

—Para pasado mañana quiero que vaya a pedirle estos ingredientes a la profesora Sprout —dijo más como una orden que como una petición—. Y recuerde que no toleraré más sus llegadas tarde.

—Sí, señor —asintió Hermione mientras se levantaba y se alisaba un poco la falda—. ¿Me puedo ir?

—Sería un placer, Granger —contestó el profesor con una fría sonrisa en los labios.

La chica sin esperar más nada salió del aula preguntándose por primera vez en toda la noche, por qué Snape era quién le daba clases y no Slughorn.

Sin darle importancia comenzó a subir las escaleras mientras se aseguraba que nadie la estuviera observando, debía tener la mayor discreción posible en cuando aquello se refería, aunque ya la hubiera embarrado con Ron.

Caminó lentamente, tomó algunos pasillos y en varias ocasiones tuvo que devolverse porque se había pasado de piso o no había entrado en la puerta correcta.

Al cabo de veinte minutos estuvo frente al retrato de la Dama Gorda, quien al parecer se había ido con su amiga Violeta. Maldiciendo por lo bajo se sentó al lado del retrato a esperar a que la Señora Gorda llegara, y, aunque sabía que eso podía durar toda la noche, no se le ocurrió algo mejor.

Las horas pasaron lentamente mientras Hermione intentaba no dormirse, pero cada vez se le hacía más difícil conseguirlo. Por pequeños períodos de tiempo perdió la memoria, lo que la llevaba a pensar que se había quedado dormida por al menos unos minutos.

Luego de unas horas –que fue una eternidad para Hermione– la puerta se abrió y ésta dio un respingo mientras se levantaba y entraba sin fijarse quién había abierto la puerta. Sólo dijo un frio _«Gracias»_ y se fue caminando rápidamente escaleras arriba sin fijarse en la desierta sala.

Justo cuando estaba por llegar a su cuarto recordó algo que hizo que su mundo se fuera de bruces al suelo: debía entregar un trabajo de Transformaciones y aún no lo había acabado.

Sólo le faltaban un par de líneas más y terminaría con aquella tarea…

Bostezando, con sueño y pereza bajó de nuevo a la sala común, en donde el fuego crepitaba levemente.

Se sentó en su butaca preferida, cerca del fuego y comenzó a sacar su libro de texto y el pergamino.

Midió de nuevo para asegurarse, sólo le faltaban unos centímetros más.

Mojó la pluma y comenzó a rasgar suavemente el pergamino.

—Si quieres te ayudo —dijo una voz de la nada, lo que hizo que Hermione diera un brinco y botase el pequeño frasco de tinta—. ¡Oh!, ¡lo siento, lo siento! —se disculpaba aquella voz que aún no reconocía—. Déjame ayudarte, no lo toques.

El chico movió levemente la varita y en menos de diez segundos ésta ya había absorbido la tinta derramada, luego la vació en el mismo frasco donde había estado minutos atrás.

—Muchas gracias… era lo me… —Hermione se volteó y quedó de frente con Ron, quien tenía una sonrisa de culpabilidad y su había sonrojado levemente—, oh… eres tú —dijo la chica más para sí que para el resto del mundo.

—¿Qué dijiste?

—Oh, no… nada, nada —respondió de inmediato Hermione mientras tomaba rápidamente todas sus cosas.

—Espera, espera —pidió Ron—. Pensé que tenías algo por terminar.

—Sí, pero lo termino mañana. Buenas noches —Hermione se dio la vuelta y se dispuso a caminar, pero la mano de Ron la detuvo.

—Espera, detente. Quiero que hablemos.

Hermione lo miró por un momento, luego hizo una ademán para que la soltara y se dispuso a hablar.

—Ya todo está dicho, Ronald —dijo—, creo que no hay nada de qué hablar.

—¡No!, sí hay de qué hablar —saltó Ron conteniendo de nuevo a Hermione—. ¿P-por qué…? ¿Qué pasó ahora? —habló por fin.

—Ron, eso es un asunto que no puedo discutir ahora contigo —respondió mordaz la chica—. Es s-sólo que no podemos estar juntos y ya —aseguró.

—¿Pero por qué? —preguntó el chico pidiendo una explicación.

—Ronald, simplemente no se puede y ya…

Hermione ni siquiera terminó de hablar, porque se volteó comenzó a caminar hacia las escaleras de nuevo.

—No es porque simplemente no se puede —dijo Ron mientras la aprisionaba entre sus brazos—. Hermione, yo t-te… yo te… _creo_ que te amo —soltó por fin acercándose de nuevo hasta los labios de la chica y los juntó de nuevo.

A diferencia del anterior beso fue que esa vez Hermione no dejó que el beso prosiguiese. Alejó de sí a Ron como pudo y se aseguró que la mejilla le quedara roja antes de marcharse a su habitación.

Haciendo el menor silencio entró y se echó sobre la cama, ni siquiera tuvo ánimos de desvestirse. Sólo supo que se quedo dormida mientras una lágrima furtiva se escapaba sin que ella pudiera evitarlo.

Las cartas estaban echadas y no había vuelta atrás.

Debía cumplir su palabra.

* * *

Hola ^^

Cómo están?, Espero que realmente bien. Aquí vengo yo con la actualización del fic, espero que les guste.

Recuerden que dejar reviews es gratis, eh? xD.


	3. Adiós, hogar

Los días pasaban con una velocidad normal para todos menos para Hermione.

Siempre andaba de un lado a otro. Con las clases normales, las particulares de Snape, los deberes, más su trabajo como prefecta no le dejaban tiempo para nada.

Si contaba con suerte podía leer sólo dos capítulos por día, y había algunos en los que no se podía acercar a un libro si no era para investigar algo o para disipar una duda.

El estrés la estaba consumiendo poco a poco, sin dejarle escapatoria; pero ese día era diferente, estaba sentada a la orilla del lago –cosa rara por esos días para ella–.

Estar sentada bajo la sombra de frondoso árbol, sentir la brisa jugar con sus cabellos, sus labios humedeciéndose cada tanto… el calor aumentaba, el viento seco seguía azotando.

El verano estaba inminente, así como los exámenes finales, a los que con pesar no asistiría.

Aquella tarde la tenía para ella sola, nada la interrumpiría.

Los deberes estaban apilados en su cuarto en la Torre de Gryffindor, no tendría clases con Snape porque debía dejar reposar la poción antes de que estuviera lista.

Aquel día era perfecto, y haría todo lo posible porque continuara así hasta el anochecer.

Quería relajarse y sentir los rayos del sol, sentir la fresca brisa y las gotas de agua que caían sobre su cara cada vez que tiraba una roca al lago.

La paz la inundaba plenamente, su conciencia estaba muy lejos de allí y sus sentidos se agudizaban. Podía captar la esencia de las rosas, la calidez del agua… con tan sólo sentir las corrientes de aire atravesar por su pelo se sentía completa.

Lástima que aquella paz no durara todo lo que ella quería.

Un chico se sentó frente a ella, sobresaltándola. Su cabello estaba alborotado como siempre, sus ojos fijos en la chica, la corbata estaba un tanto floja y sus labios estaban un poco resecos.

Subió un poco la pierna y pasó el brazo por encima de ésta, sin quitarle los ojos de encima a la chica.

—Hermione, al fin te encuentro —comentó aliviado—. Te he buscado por todo Hogwarts.

—Bien, aquí me tienes —dijo la chica mirando los ojos verdes de Harry.

—¿Es todo lo que tienes para decirme?, ¿"_Aquí me tienes"_? —preguntó el chico molesto—. Hermione, no hemos tenido una conversación coherente en más de tres semanas. ¿Por qué estás tan esquiva?, ¿hice algo malo?

Hermione lo miró por un segundo, sopesando lentamente lo que le diría a Harry.

_«Tacto y sutileza»_, se dijo a sí misma. _«Tacto y sutileza, recuérdalo»_.

—Ha-Harry no es eso —comenzó—. Nunca me alejaría de ti por una bobería y lo sabes, es algo más importante… en este momento —aclaró la chica.

Hermione lanzó un largo suspiro. Harry sólo la miraba con consternación, esperando a que la chica le explicase todo aquel lío en el que estaba metida.

—Harry, esto es muy complicado de decir. Sé que no te gustará y te pondrás rotundamente, pero yo lo decidí así, Harry, y ya no puedo retractarme —le advirtió la chica.

—Hermione, me estás asustando. ¿Qué está pasando? —preguntó un tanto alarmado.

La chica lo miró de nuevo, estaba dudando sobre si contarle o no la verdad. No sabía cómo se lo tomaría Harry, aunque se imaginaba la cara que pondría. Sólo tenía que seguir su propio consejo, _«tacto y sutileza»_.

Luego de unos minutos sin decir nada se decidió.

—Harry, me i-iré a u…una misión con la Orden —dijo por fin Hermione sintiéndose aliviada de haber dicho toda al verdad. El haber estado ocultando aquello por más de un mes la estaba matando poco a poco.

El joven la miró por unos instantes, abrió y cerró repetidamente los ojos como intentando comprender algo incomprensible.

Abrió la boca varias veces, pero luego de unos segundos la cerraba de nuevo. No sabía bien qué se suponía debía decirle a la chica para que no se fuera.

—¿Cómo que t-te vas? —logró preguntar Harry luego de unos minutos.

—Sí, Harry, me voy —ratificó—. Es difícil de explicar: Dumbledore me dijo que la Orden necesitaba mi ayuda en una misión —Harry no quitó su cara de consternado—. Debo acompañar a Remus en un recorrido de no sé qué, aún no me dicen qué es lo que buscará —aclaró la chica.

—No, Hermione, no permitiré que arriesgues tu vida por mí —dijo Harry—. Ya es suficiente con todos los que han muerto, no puedo arriesgarme a perderte —informó—, sería muy duro… y sería más duro aún para Ron. ¿A caso pensaste en él ya? —cuestionó el chico.

—¡Claro que lo he hecho, Harry! —respondió—. ¿Qué crees que hago todas las noches?, ¿qué crees que hago cuando lo miro a la cara?… pienso en lo difícil de todo esto —decía ya al borde de las lágrimas—. ¿Crees que no es duro para mí?, sabes que lo dejo amándome… que me voy amándolo —terminó antes de romper en llanto.

Las lágrimas recorrían toda su cara, inundando de a poco sus mejillas y cayendo tanto en su camisa como en su falda.

Sus mejillas se pusieron rojas por la emoción y a cada minuto respingaba fuertemente antes de volver a romper a llorar.

No era fácil.

Harry, viendo la situación, se acercó lentamente a ella y se colocó junto a la chica, pasó el brazo por encima de su hombro y la jaló hacia sí, intentando consolarla silenciosamente.

—Hermione, lo siento, en verdad que lo siento —decía el chico mientras le sobaba el hombro lentamente—. Nunca quise insinuar que no pensabas en Ron, fue un error de mi parte —confesó Harry, haciendo que Hermione para un momento de llorar y lo mirar a los ojos.

—Siempre estarás en mi corazón Harry —le dijo Hermione antes de abalanzarse sobre sus brazos y darle un fuerte abrazo, llenándolo lentamente de una paz que no quería—. Si por azares del destino n-no vuelvo, quie-quiero que te cases con Ginny. ¿Entendido?

—No, Hermione, no pienses eso —reprimió—. Tú volverás sana y salva y te casarás con Ron, ya lo verás —aseguró feliz el muchacho.

Hermione lo miró por unos segundos como dudando de la palabra de Harry.

Tenía en mente que esa misión sería peligrosa, pero nunca se le había pasado por la mente cuánto podría amarla Ron como para que Harry hiciese esos comentarios.

Pero le restó importancia y volvió a abrazar de nuevo al chico, mientras éste le sobaba lentamente el cabello, despidiéndose inconscientemente, como si no fueran a tener tiempo de hacerlo.

—Harry.

—¿Ajá? —dijo Harry mirándola a los ojos.

—No quiero que le digas nada a Ron, ¿me entendiste?, debo ser yo quién se lo diga —le indicó la chica al muchacho, y éste como un resorte asintió levemente mientras le sonreía.

Una sonrisa de buena suerte, una sonrisa de «hasta pronto», una sonrisa de amigo.

Sus ojos estaban casi cerrados, pero aún así Hermione podía seguir distinguiendo los destellos verdes que éstos daban, podía distinguir por entre su piel la buena suerte que le deseaba.

Con tan sólo oler el aromad de las flores sabía que, intencionalmente, la naturaleza se despedía de ella. Se despedía por un tiempo, o quizás lo hacía para siempre. Sólo ella podría saber lo que le depararía el destino.

Lentamente se levantó y Harry también hizo un ademán en acompañarla. Pero Hermione le indicó que quería caminar sola por un rato, que por favor buscara a Ginny, con quien también debía despedirse.

Harry sólo asintió y se fue caminando por la explanada, buscando por todo el inmenso jardín a Ginny, buscando una mata de cabellos pelirrojos.

Hermione lo vio perderse por entre las puertas del Castillo y luego se dio vuelta, quedando así de frente con el lago. Quedando de frente con el inmenso lago en donde habitaba el Calamar Gigante, con su mente se despidió poco a poco de todas las cosas que la rodeaban.

Se despidió de ésa, que había sido su casa por seis años, lentamente.

Pasó por entre las flores que había debajo del árbol, luego caminó lentamente por entre los invernaderos, mirando todas las cosas que había logrado en seis años.

Viendo los recuerdos de su infancia, las veces que lloró por lo que pensaban los demás… las veces que Ron se peleó con ella, las innumerables ocasiones en que se perdonaron.

Ahora todo se veía tan lejano, tan oscuro que le daba medio de sólo pensar que dejaría todo eso para siempre.

Esa despedida la sentía más como un «adiós» que como un «hasta luego».

No sabía si sólo era cuestión de miedo o de intuición femenina. Pero, fuera lo que fuera, le causaba un gran temor no volver a pisar nunca más aquellos terrenos en los que había compartido tanto.

Miró un momento la explanada que se extendía, detalló hasta la última mariposa… hasta el último soplo de viento.

Todo quedó guardado en su mente mientras entraba por la puerta y subía en la escalinata. Ese día a la medianoche partiría.

Llegó hasta su habitación en la torre de Gryffindor, pasó sin saludar a nadie, pasó sin despedirse de nada.

Debía desahogarse.

Tomó pluma y un pergamino y comenzó a escribir una carta a nadie, comenzó a jugar con las palabras mientras sentía sus ideas fluis y sentía su impotencia salir lentamente de su cuerpo.

La pluma rasgaba el pergamino, causaba un sonido apenas audible pero que calmaba a su angustia, que clamaba su llanto.

Conjunciones, verbos, palabras… todo fluía como nunca antes lo había hecho, ni siquiera en los momentos más entusiasta lo había logrado.

Y, a pesar de carecer de extensión, sus sentimientos estaban resguardados allí. Dirigidos a nadie.

La miró por última vez y luego la cogió, la dobló en dos partes y la metió en el bolsillo de su falda, en donde esperaba estuviera segura y resguardada.

Con pesar y parsimonia comenzó ha hacer una mochila, en donde lentamente metió ropa para el frío, para el calor y alguna que otra túnica. Además de un par de libros de texto, en especial el libro de pociones, y también algunas cosas de las que nunca podría separarse.

Cuando cerró la mochila la puerta se abrió una chica pelirroja entró por ella.

Por sus constantes jadeos era obvio que había estado corriendo, quizás el hecho de que Harry no le dijera nada había aumentando su desesperación.

—Her-Hermione, ¿cómo es eso que te vas? —preguntó entrecortadamente.

Luego de eso, descubrió que la razón de sus jadeos sí era la correcta.

—Ginny, ven —llamó—. Necesito explicarte algunas cosas.

Ginny caminó lentamente, temiendo lo que Hermione tuviera para decir. Simplemente se acercó lo suficiente como para sentarse en la cama y poderla oír lo más calmada posible.

—Ginny, d-debo irme —la chica intentó hablar, pero Hermione la atajó—: no digas nada, ningún motivo puede hacerme cambiar de opinión.

—¿Ni siquiera Ron? —cuestionó.

Hermione abrió los ojos desorbitadamente.

—¿Có-cómo…? ¿Qué…? ¿Pero cómo diablos…? —la chica no fue capaz de terminar ninguna de sus preguntas.

—Hermione, a ambos se les notaba a leguas —respondió—, no era necesario que lo dijeran.

—Ginny, te pido que no le digas nada. Debo ser yo quien lo haga —exigió la chica—. Lamento que esto ocurriera así, pero prometo mantenerte lo más informada posible.

Hermione abrazó fuertemente a su amiga, mientras un par de lágrimas se les escapaban a ambas, mojando levemente el pelo de la otra.

Duraron así un par de segundos, quizás minutos. Hermione sólo pensaba en cómo le diría a Ron.

* * *

Bueno, espero y les haya gustado. Y, no sé por qué demonios se me pasó actualizar más temprano, pero aquí 'ta. :D


	4. Por última vez

—¡Oye, Ron! —gritó Harry en medio del pasillo.

Ron volteó y se quedó en el mismo lugar, esperando a que Harry llegara. Tenía cara de impaciencia.

—Ron… es urgente… —jadeó Harry—, Hermione necesita… hablar con-tigo —culminó.

—Ella y yo no tenemos nada de qué hablar, Harry —informó—, ella ya lo dejó muy claro.

—Es importante… Ron —ya estaba un poco más calmado—. Necesita decirte algo importante.

Ron miró hacia la ventana, ya el sol se había ocultado y la luna estaba brillante en el horizonte. Brillando, sabía que estaba brillando pero para él no estaba brillando. Desde el día anterior no brillaba.

—No, Harry. Ella me dejó muy claro que no quiere hablar conmigo —y sin esperar a que el chico respondiera Ron se dio media vuelta y se fue caminando lentamente.

Harry lo pensó por un momento, era quizás la última oportunidad que tendría para que Ron fuera a despedirse de Hermione. Esperaba no equivocarse.

—¡Hermione se va! —gritó.

Ron simplemente se volteó lentamente, con la cara contraída y sin saber qué decir. Miró fijamente a Harry, penetrante, como queriendo amenazarlo con la mirada que esperaba y no fuera un simple truco. Pero Harry no retrocedió, se quedó en el mismo lugar devolviéndole la mirada.

—¿Qué… qué dijiste? —cuestionó.

—Eso, Hermione se va —corroboró Harry—. Se va por un largo tiempo.

—¡¿Cómo que se va por un largo tiempo? —La cara de Ron se había puesto roja como un tomate—. ¡¿Me crees idiota o qué?

—Ron, es cierto.

La ira de Ron aumentó alarmantemente en sólo unos segundos.

No dijo nada, miraba fijamente a Harry quien no daba muestras de doblegarse, buscaba de alguna manera descubrir que todo era un engaño y que Hermione no se iría, que sólo era una treta para hacer que ambos hablaran.

Pero luego de unos minutos, le pareció que le caía un balde de agua fría.

—¿Me es-estás hablando en se-serio? —preguntó asustado.

—Muy en serio, Ron —dijo—. Hermione se va —¿no se cansaba de repetir eso, acaso?

—No… pero no. Harry, ¿cómo que se va? —la cara de Ron había pasado de un rojo sangre a una palidez extrema.

Harry lo miró por un momento, se debatía entre contarle o no. Sólo sabía que no quería que aquello terminara mal.

—Tiene que hacer algo para la Orden —informó el chico—, fue lo que me dijo.

—Pe-pero eso es imposible, Harry —Ron pasó su mano por su cabello varias veces—. ¿En serio no es una broma? —cuestionó de nuevo.

—¿Crees que me jugaría con algo así?

El pelirrojo se volteó por un momento, dándole la espalda a Harry, bajó la cabeza y miró por unos minutos el suelo, esperando a que éste le dijera algo sobre todo aquello. Pero nada pasó. Tuvo que darse la vuelta de nuevo y enfrentar la cara consternada de Harry.

—¿Cuándo se va?

—Hoy —Harry miró su reloj—, si no me equivo…

—¿Cómo que se hoy?, ¿por qué no me lo habías dicho?

—¡Porque me enteré hoy! —Respondió agitadamente Harry—. ¡Y si no me equivoco ya está por partir!

Ron llevó ambas manos a su cabeza, perfecto, justo lo que le faltaba. Miró su reloj, once y media, ¿cuándo había pasado el tiempo tan deprisa?, se volvería loco.

—Dime la hora, Harry —Harry dudó por un momento—. ¡Dime a qué hora se va!

—A-a medianoche —tartamudeó Harry.

Ron ni siquiera respondió, sólo salió corriendo a toda velocidad por el pasillo. Cuando iba varios metros más allá notó algo, con eso lo coronaría como el más estúpido. Volvió sobre sus pasos, más rápido que antes, y justo cuando entró de nuevo en el pasillo vio como Harry cruzaba hacia las escaleras.

—¡Harry!, ¡Harry!, ¡HARRY! —gritó—. ¿En dónde está ahora?

—Me dijo que en la Torre más alta

Respondió la voz de Harry.

La torre más alta, la torre más alta. En esos momentos no estaba para pensar en la torre más alta, ¡todas eran altas!

—Cálmate, Ron, cálmate —se dijo a sí mismo—. ¿Cuál es la torre más alta?

Y de pronto vino a su mente.

—¡La Torre de Astronomía! —se dijo, y miró su muñeca, necesitaba saber la hora.

Once y cuarenta y cinco.

—A ver, si entro por el pasadizo del quinto piso, luego salgo por el campo de Quidditch, entro por Herbología… —se decía así mismo, tratando de hacer un mapa mental del recorrido—. Pero qué diablos. Deja la estupidez y corre —y como si alguien se lo hubiera ordenado salió corriendo por el mismo camino de antes.

Miró un par de cuadros buscando el del Caballero de la Noche, era el mejor pasadizo para bajar hasta Herbología. Luego se iría por el campo y entraría por una puerta lateral, tomaría un montón de escaleras, luego entraría por el pasadizo de Sir Mong y por último subiría el último tramo de escaleras.

—Cuadro, Herbología, campo, puerta lateral, montón de escaleras, Sir Mong más escaleras —se decía a sí mismo—. ¡Ya, Ron!, como sigas hablando sólo hará que te manden a una clínica —se calló, pero luego de unos minutos volvió a hablar—. ¡Y deja de hablar en tercera persona!

Miró el reloj una vez más: Once y cincuenta.

Se alarmó, apenas estaba en el primer tramo de escaleras, debía apurarse. Entonces decidido se obligó a si mismo no ver más el reloj, aunque en su cabeza los segundos sonaban como miles de campanas apurándolo.

Hermione miró por última vez las escaleras que la llevarían hasta la Sala Común. Decidida se dio media vuelta y se encaminó a la baranda de la Torre, en donde esperaba a que Remus llegara por ella.

Con la carta que había escrito en una mano, y la mochila en la otra se encaminó definitivamente hacia su destino, aceptando por fin que Ron no iría a despedirse.

Miró la puerta de la Torre por última vez.

—_Hermione, ¿estás segura de eso? —preguntó Ginny._

_La chica tardó unos segundos en responder, sopesando la pregunta en su cabeza. Luego de pensarlo muy bien, habló:_

—_Creo que sí, Ginny —respondió—. Además, ya no puedo echarme para atrás._

—_Sí puedes, Hermione. Sólo debes hablar con Dumbledore —le aconsejó._

—_No es así de fácil, Ginny —Hermione la miró por unos minutos—. Además, sinceramente no me como ese cuento que el profesor Dumbledore me dijo. Creo que hay algo más detrás de todo esto —informó._

_Ginny la miró por un momento, sin saber muy bien qué decir. Sólo se acercó hasta la chica y de nuevo la abrazó como lo había hecho minutos atrás._

—_Entonces te deseo mucha suerte —le dijo al oído—. Quiero que vuelvas cuanto antes, ¿lo prometes?_

—_Lo intentaré, Ginny, pero no te prometo nada._

_Hermione se volteó y tomó su mochila, la asió a su hombro y miró por última vez lo que fue su cuarto._

_Le dio la espalda a todo y se fue hasta la puerta, antes de salir se volteó y le dedicó una última mirada a Ginny, quien sólo atinaba a estar sentada en un mismo sitio esperando a que Hermione se fuera._

—_Hasta luego —dijo antes de salir._

—_Hermione, ¿y Ron? —preguntó Ginny antes de que Hermione cerrara la puerta._

_La chica miró la carta que llevaba en sus manos, y luego miró la puerta que acababa de cerrar._

_Todo era tan difícil._

—_Ya no llegó a despedirse —dijo lentamente en un susurro mientras un lágrima caía por su mejilla—. Supongo que no quiso venir —culminó mientras caminaba por la Sala Común y le dedicaba una última mirada al fuego que crepitaba._

_Caminó lentamente por ella, como queriendo que Ron llegara en el último momento, pero era algo que sabía nunca se cumpliría. Miró por última vez los cuadros y salió por el retrato de la Dama Gorda, antes de despedirse de ella se aferró a la carta y imaginó por última vez el sueño que se hizo realidad._

_Imaginó por última vez a Ron pidiéndole ser su novia, imaginó por última vez a Ron queriendo ser de nuevo su amigo… imaginó por última vez al chico pidiendo disculpas._

_Como pudo agarró todo eso y lo fue dejando poco a poco en su camino hacia la torre. Imaginando por última vez un romance perfecto. Olvidando la estúpida fantasía que nunca se cumpliría, olvidando todo lo que la hiciese sufrir._

_Olvidando su pasado con aquel chico._

—Hermione, ¿estás lista? —preguntó Remus mirándola a los ojos.

—Eh… sí, un momento —dijo Hermione.

Se volteó y dejo la carta en medio de la Torre, esperando a que el viento se la llevara consigo y no volviera nunca más. Esperando que la separación de esa carta la aliviara de todo el dolor.

—Ahora sí, vamos —dijo Hermione montando en el Thestral.

Remus no dijo nada, sólo asintió e hizo que la criatura emprendiera vuelo, mientras una lágrima caía lentamente y el viento la llevaba de vuelta a su origen. La llevaba de nuevo a la carta, en donde se posó para siempre.

El caballo recorría el inmenso paisaje mientras Ron llegaba jadeante a la Torre de Astronomía y veía con pesar que la chica ya se había ido, había llegado muy tarde.

Se tiró al suelo y se dispuso a llorar, pero antes si quiera que una lágrima saliese vio el pergamino con una gota.

Secándose las lágrimas lo tomó y lo abrió cuidadosamente, mientras un fuerte viento que arrasaba casi se lo desprendía de la mano.

* * *

Espero y les haya gustado.

Recuerden que comentar es gratis, estimula la circulación y causa una sonrisa en mí(?) xDD


	5. Factor quién

Hermione se aferraba fuertemente al abdomen del hombre.

Ambos volaban sobre algo que nadie podía ver, parecían un par de personas volando por arte de magia en medio de un inmenso campo. Simplemente volaban por el aire sin ningún medio que los transportase.

Pero eso no importaba. No importaba porque nadie los veía, no importaba porque todo mundo debía estar en su cama durmiendo.

No importaba porque a la chica no le importaba.

Hermione sabía que iba agarrada de Remus sólo porque lo sentía cada segundo, pero no estaba del todo segura que ella estuviera allí con él en ese momento.

De lo que sí estaba segura es de haber estado en cada lugar en el que había caído una de sus lágrimas, en cada lugar en el que había sido depositado lentamente el fruto de un sufrimiento muy extremo, el fruto de algo inimaginable. Sin sentido.

El fruto de algo que nunca existió y que sin embargo le pegó fuertemente en el corazón.

Sólo sabía que estaba viva por sentía la pesadez de su cuerpo, sólo sabía que pensaba porque sentía el retumbar de las ideas en su cabeza… sólo sabía que respiraba porque su pecho se hinchaba cada tanto.

Era eso, sólo eso.

Era un cúmulo de funciones orgánicas y fisiológicas sin pensamiento alguno, era un cúmulo de organismos y células que se agrupaban unas a otras para formar una masa uniforme. Sólo eso.

En ese momento no se consideraba viva, en ese momento no se consideraba pensante… sólo sabía que existía porque el dolor no se iba, estaba ahí.

Estaba en el mismo sitio martirizándola, lastimándola lenta y dolorosamente con cada punzada del recuerdo, con cada punzada del ayer.

Pero todo estaba atrás, ahora se sentía un paso más adelante de aquellos sentimientos, sentía que a lo mejor, si los sacaba de su mente, no volvería; que a lo mejor, si no les dedicaba más tiempo, ellos se irían.

Y así se había propuesto a hacer.

Los sacaría… desgarraría si fuera necesario de su corazón.

Ya había sufrido lo suficiente.

—Hermione, ¿estás bien? —preguntó de pronto Lupin, sacándola de sus pensamientos.

—¿Ah?, sí. Estoy bien, profesor Lupin —respondió un tanto desorientada la chica.

Remus hizo una mueca que, aunque Hermione no la había visto, estaba segura que era una mueca de reproche.

—Hermione, por favor… no me digas "profesor" —pidió el hombre—. Me haces sentir extraño.

—Está bien, profe… está bien —rectificó la chica sin atreverse aún a dirigirse hacia él de «tú»

Remus no dijo nada, simplemente agudizó la vista hacia su objetivo: una vieja casa abandonada.

—Y dime —comenzó luego de unos minutos—. ¿Por qué estás tan callada?

—No, por nada en especial —mintió Hermione, rogando porque Remus no fuera bueno en detectar las mentiras con el tono de voz.

—Ah —comentó el hombre.

Hermione se estremeció con aquellas palabras, estaba segura que había notado su mentira pero que no había querido traspasar esa línea.

_«Al menos no me siguió preguntando»_, se dijo Hermione mientras el Thestral bajaba bruscamente, casi en forma vertical.

Minutos después ya estaban en tierra firme y Remus le ayudaba a entrar en una casa vieja y tétrica.

Hermione le dedicó una mirada rápida y crítica, aquello necesitaba algo de vida.

Sus muebles gastados y raídos estaban al fondo, casi al frente de una gran chimenea que debió ser hermosa en sus tiempos de apogeo. Montones de cuadros estaban por toda la sala de estar, algunos los reconoció, otros simplemente se limitó a observarlos. Los ventanales, sucios y con telarañas, se dirigía a una misma dirección: el cielo; aquello que de seguro en sus mejores tiempos lograron imitar, pero en ese momento no eran más que un par de vidrios sucios.

Hermione arrastró los pies por la alfombra sucia y decolorada, sólo esperaba no encontrarse entre ella.

Miró el techo, alto como si quisieran que nadie nunca pudiera alcanzarlo o si quiera igualarlo, estaba imponente a pesar del paso de los años, estaba fuerte como un roble y se mantenía en pie.

Nadie nunca se había acercado a él.

—¿Qué hacemos aquí? —preguntó Hermione mientras terminaba de dar un vuelta de trescientos sesenta grados—. Pareciera que no la han habitado en años.

—Dieciséis, para ser exactos —informó el hombre mientras limpiaba con su varita un par de muebles para poder poner las mochilas allí.

—¿Y qué hay aquí de relevancia? —inquirió.

—Según Dumbledore aquí vivió un fuerte enemigo de Voldemort cuando estaba su apogeo, dice que puede que haya información —respondió sin poder evitar que una sonrisa se formara por la cara de desconcierto de Hermione.

—¿Sabes quién es? —siguió preguntando mientras se acercaba a una vieja estantería, tenía un montón de libros.

Era tan alta como dos personas y tan ancha como siete. Miles de libros, altos, bajos, gordos y flacos… todos estaba apilados en estantes y más estantes y más estantes, al parecer aquella persona que había vivido allí era un estudioso.

—Dumbledore no quiso revelarme el nombre completo, sólo dijo que se apellida Heckles —dijo viendo como Hermione se fascinaba con cada una de las cosas que habían allí.

—Interesante —murmuró Hermione más para sí misma que para el resto del mundo.

Posó su mano en el primer libro que le llamó la atención _«¿Un mago oscuro nace o se hace?»_, luego otro y otro… veía títulos como _«La varita, algo más que un objeto»_, _«La magia, ¿poder o defecto?», «El amor del Mago Oscuro», «La verdad de los Muggles: algo más que ignorantes»_… y así seguía el montón de libros que estaban posados en aquella estantería.

Algunos estaba viejos y raídos, otros estaban en mejor estado, pero en general la mayoría estaban muy bien conservados.

—Remus —comenzó de pronto Hermione sin pensar. Y cuando notó cómo había llamado al hombre sus mejillas se ruborizaron a tal punto de parecer un tomate—, y ¿qué es exactamente lo que quiere el profesor Dumbledore? —culminó la preguntar sin poder hacer más nada.

—Él dice que aquel hombre, Heckles, había hecho un ensayo detallado sobre Quién-Tú-Sabes —explicó—, me envió a recorrer esta laberíntica mansión, tal vez encontrábamos el tan ansiado ensayo.

Hermione se sorprendió con tal comentario, se sorprendió a tal punto que no fue capaz de contestar con otra pregunta.

Simplemente se dedicó a mirar el libro que tenía en las manos, _«El Ministerio del Mago Oscuro»_, por un tiempo más y luego lo devolvió a su sitio.

Se enfrentó con unos nuevos muebles que estaban frente a la chimenea que crepitaba lentamente, Hermione supuso que dormiría en ellos así que se acercó al que vio más cómodo y sentó en él.

Duró un par de minutos viendo a la nada y cuando recostó su cabeza al sofá pronunció un _«¡Buenas noches!»_, apenas audible.

Sin siquiera escuchar la respuesta de Lupin se quedó dormida profundamente, sintiendo como si estuviera entrando en un túnel oscuro y largo del que no saldría hasta el amanecer.

—Buenas noches —murmuró el hombre mientras la arropaba.

_No sé si esto sea de locos, no sé si esto sea estúpido. Pero creo que es la mejor manera que tengo ahora para desahogarme._

_Quizás me quejo de nada, o quizás aguanté mucho, pero no sé qué hacer… no sé qué sentir._

_Sentir sus labios, sus manos contra mi cabello fue… extraño, pero a la vez placentero… excitante. Sentir los roces de ambos, sentir que él me quería al menos un segundo._

_Sentir eso me alivió._

_Pero ahora, sentir que sólo eran palabras, que ni siquiera vino a despedirse de mí… hace que sienta lo mismo que antes: indiferencia ante este sentimiento._

_Sé que no es culpa de Harry, sé que quizás no es culpa de él… pero también sé que no debí decirle todas esas cosas._

_Quizás ya no me ama, quizás mi modo de actuar lo alejó, pero de lo que sí estoy segura, es que hoy me lo sacaré de aquí._

_Hoy me lo sacaré del corazón._

Cerró por enésima vez aquel pergamino, o cerró con el alma acongojada… lo cerró mirando al piso, frío y sin nada atrayente, pero lo liberaba de aquello.

Por sus mejillas rodaban un par de lágrimas que iba a parar al frío suelo, algunas se quedaban en su boca y otras caían en su camisa. Pero al final todas se iban lentamente, se iban y se iban… y no le sacaban aquello.

No le sacaban lo que sentía, no le sacaban los gritos que s cuerpo hacía por dentro, no lo aliviaban de nada.

Sólo estaban allí para hacer acto de presencia de un funeral, de su funeral. Un funeral del que ni siquiera se enteró, un funeral que hubiera querido evitar.

Miró por última vez aquellas finas letras, miró por última vez el sentimiento que rodeaba aquella carta.

Miró por última vez su deseo de querer estar con Hermione, contempló por última vez la presencia de aquella chica en su vida.

Con fuerza desgarró aquella carta, como queriendo hacerle daño a lo lejos, como queriendo herirla a kilómetros de allí. Pero ya nada podría hacer, ya todo estaba hecho.

Ella ya no le quería, ella ya lo había olvidado.

Ahora le tocaba a él, ahora era su turno de olvidar.

Terminó de romper la carta, mirando como los pedacitos se amontonaban en un lugar. Con los dedos los tomó y los tiró por la ventana, que se los llevara el viento como él quería que se llevara a Hermione de su corazón.

Miró por última vez aquellos pedazos de pergamino volar por el aire, los miró por última vez mientras sentía su alma desvanecerse lentamente.

Si ella quería olvidarlo, él también debía olvidarla. Sólo era cuestión de… saber con quién hacerlo.

Cerró la ventana lentamente, dedicándole una mirada a Harry, quien dormía plácidamente en su cama, salió lentamente por la puerta y fue a la Sala Común, en donde aún crepitaba un poco el fuego.

Se sentó en su butaca preferida, en donde solía hacerlo Hermione. Se sentó allí a esperar a la suerte, se sentó a allí a esperar que su _quién_ llegase.

Y sin siquiera esperar mucho, ese factor _quién_ llegó, y justo en el momento indicado.

Sin decir nada, sin preámbulos se fue hasta la boca de aquella chica.

La lamió, la buscó con desesperación, y ella sin hacerse de rogar también comenzó a buscar aquella boca con ansias, comenzó a moverse rítmicamente mientras Ron la cargaba y la depositaba en un sofá.

Desesperado le quitó la blusa, la falda y los zapatos estuvieron fuera en sólo unos minutos. Sus piernas no temblaban, sus tristezas se habían ido… sólo sabía que aquel factor _quién_ estaba funcionando.

Estaba funcionando en ese momento, estaba funcionando en olvidar a Hermione… estaba funcionando en querer a ese factor _quién_.

Lentamente se subió sobre ella, y con una delicadeza que no esperaba se introdujo en ella, haciendo que la chica lanzara un pequeño gritito de dolor, pero que segundos después fue sustituido por leves gemidos de placer.

El sólo sabía que debía seguir la misma danza, un paso adentro, otro afuera. Debía seguir entrando salvajemente en aquella chica, intentando olvidar a Hermione en una sola noche. Intentando olvidar en sólo una hora.

Luego de unos minutos más de placer algo sucedió, ambos se tensaron, ambos lo sintieron. Ambos llegaron a la sima del placer en un momento, mientras aquelfactor _quién_ jugaba con los cabellos pelirrojos y sudados del chico.

—Fue muy especial, _"Ro-Ro"_ —dijo la chica de pronto—. ¿Al fin te diste cuenta que ella no te ama como yo?

Ron sólo asintió, y segundos después sintió como Lavender se abrazaba fuertemente a él, como queriendo evitar que aquel momento se esfumase.

Pero para su pesar, por la ventana se podían ver los primeros rayos de un sol radiante.

Aquel día había comenzado bien para una persona, quizás normal para otra.

Hola, ^^ Espero y les haya gustado. Feliz día de San Valentín, espero y haya sido especial para ustedes.

Dann


	6. LavLav, RoRo

"**_Lav-Lav"_, _"Ro-Ro"_.**

Ron bajó a desayunar aquel día muy temprano en la mañana. Al entrar por las puertas del Gran Comedor se encontró con unos pocos alumnos madrugadores, algunos estudiaban para los exámenes finales y otro simplemente practicaban hechizos.

Sin embargo, a Ron eso poco le importaba. Sólo le importaba lo que había estado rondando por su cabeza desde que el sol salió, desde que la besó por primera vez… desde que la sintió por primera vez.

¿En serio amaba a Hermione, o sólo era un capricho?

Ahora estaba más confundido que antes y se odiaba a sí mismo por no haber sido capaz de aguantar una noche fría, por no haber sido capaz de aguantar una noche de dolor sin salir corriendo a los brazos de la primera chica que vio.

Se odiaba por acostarse precisamente con aquella chica. Se odiaba por haberse acostado con Lavender Brown.

Lentamente fue hasta la mesa de Gryffindor y tomó asiento allí, ante la mirada de alguno que otro. Sus ojeras eran enormes y su pelo estaba un poco despeinado, pero a él poco le importaba.

Sólo sabía lo que había hecho la noche anterior y sabía las consecuencias que aquello atraería.

Sabía que Harry…

—¿Eh, Ron? —dijo de pronto la voz del chico—. ¿En qué mundo andas? —inquirió Harry.

Ron lo miró desconcertado por su repentina aparición, en cuanto notó que su presencia era real comenzó a servirse cereal.

—En este, ¿acaso no me ves? —preguntó malhumorado.

—¿Adónde fuiste anoche? —preguntó Harry mientras tomaba un poco de jugo—. Te ves horrible, seguro que no dormiste nada…

—No, no lo hice —confirmó Ron.

—Mira, Ron —comenzó Harry cambiando de tema de pronto—. Sé que es muy difícil todo esto pero… debes aceptarlo. Ella volverá tarde o temprano y ahí estarás tú para…

—No lo creo —interrumpió.

Ron lo miró por un momento, pensando en si contarle o no. No sabía cómo se lo tomaría Harry, aunque por su carácter estaba seguro que aparecería en la primera plana de El Profeta por haber sido golpeado por El Elegido.

Luego de unos minutos de silencio, Ron se decidió.

—Harry, cuando llegué a la Torre de Astronomía yo… yo encontré un pergamino —comenzó a explicar Ron—. Lo-lo tomé y cuando estaba en nuestra habitación… yo… yo lo leí.

—¿Y, qué pasa?

—Era de Hermione —Harry dejó de comer y sus ojos se abrieron como platos—. Y ahí… ahí decía que… que me iba a-a… que me iba a olvidar —dijo por fin Ron antes de que una lágrima se escapara sin su permiso.

—Lo siento mucho, Ron —expresó con pesar el chico.

—Y luego yo… luego yo salí de la habitación a la Sala Común —Ron paró por un momento, animándose a terminar de contar toda la historia—. Allí… bueno, allí… entró Lavender y… Lavender y yo…

—¡_RO-RO_! —exclamó de pronto la voz de la chica en medio del Gran Comedor.

Harry miró a Ron y luego a la chica, volvió a mirar a su amigo y luego a la chica y comprendió todo de pronto.

—¡No! —exclamó—. Ron, dime que no es cierto —suplicó.

—_Ro-Ro_, ¿por qué no me esperas…? —llegó la chica y al ver a Harry se detuvo de pronto—. Ups, lo siento… hablamos luego, _Ro-Ro_ —se marchó no sin antes darle un beso en la boca a Ron.

Harry miraba a fríamente, le reclamaba en silencio todo lo que podía ser capaz de hacer en tan sólo una noche.

Le reclamaba con los ojos todo lo que era capaz de hacerle a la persona que, supuestamente, amaba.

—A…afuera, por favor —dijo Harry entrecortadamente, aguantando las ganas que tenía de golpear fuertemente a Ron.

Ambos se encaminaron a la salida, tratando de no parecer culpables, pero Harry estaba tan rojo de furia y Ron tan pálido de miedo que todo el mundo notó su salida.

—¡¿Cómo pudiste, Ron? —exclamó furioso Harry—. ¿No se suponía que amabas a Hermione?

—Sí, pero ella… —intentó explicar el chico.

—Ella nada, Ron… no creo que olvides tan rápido a la persona que supuestamente _amas_ —dijo enfatizando la última palabra—. No puedo creer, Ron, que seas tan bruto como para…

—¡Eh!, ¿qué pasa? —interrumpió de pronto Ginny.

_«¡Genial!, lo que faltaba»_, pensó Ron al ver a su hermana al lado de Harry.

Ginny miró a Harry por unos minutos, pero éste estaba tan encolerizado que tardó varios minutos más en decirle lo que sucedía. No podía explicar con palabras decentes todo aquello que Ron había hecho.

—Ron —empezó mirando severamente al chico—, se acostó con su _"Lav-Lav"_ ayer —explicó Harry.

Ginny miró incrédula a su hermano, quien ya se estaba refugiando con sus brazos, esperando el mar de golpes que le vendrían de Ginny.

Aunque debía admitir que eran bien merecidos…

—¿Cómo… te… atreves a… hacerle esto… a Hermione? —preguntó Ginny mientras golpeaba fuertemente a su hermano—. Pensé que la… amabas…

—Sí, pero ella me dejó una carta… diciendo que… me olvidaría —Ginny paró en seco.

¡La carta!, Hermione llevaba una carta cuando había salido del cuarto de las chicas en la Torre de Gryffindor, debía ser esa carta de la que estaba hablando Ron.

—¿Esa carta iba para ti? —inquirió.

—Bueno… no precisamente. Yo… yo la encontré por… por casualidad —se defendió el chico.

Un mar de golpes vino de nuevo, uno aquí y uno allá. Mientras Ginny lo golpeaba comentaba cosas inaudibles, pero un par de ellas sonaron casi como un grito.

—¡Entonces… no… era para ti… pedazo de imbécil! —reprendió—. Era una carta íntima, no… debiste leerla.

—¿Pero si no quería que la leyeran para qué la dejó en la Torre entonces? —preguntó Ron.

—¡Eso no… importa!, ¡no debías… leerla y punto! —culminó Ginny mientras le daba el último golpe.

Ginny lo miró con una cara de decepción, y luego de unos segundos se dio por terminada.

—¡Vamos, Harry! —dijo casi en un grito—. ¡Oh!, lo siento querido… vamos, dejemos a Ron con su "_Lav-Lav_" dijo fríamente.

Se marchó del lugar junto con Harry, dejando solo a Ron en medio del pasillo mientras todos lo veían extrañado porque estaba agazapado en un rincón, protegiéndose aún de los golpes que desde hacía un tiempo habían dejado de llegar.

Hermione bajó lentamente las escaleras hacia un sucio sótano que al parecer llevaba eternidades sin ser usado.

Por órdenes de Dumbledore no podían tocar ninguno de los objetos de arriba, así que Remus había sugerido acondicionar el sótano para que ambos tuvieran algo en donde recostarse sin temor a que una criatura extraña los mordiera.

Así que Hermione estaba bajando por la angosta escalera hacia el sótano, en donde reinaba una oscuridad tremenda.

La suciedad se olía a metros de allí y el polvo y la mugre viajaban por el aire como si no existiera la gravedad en aquel cuarto. El olor a viejo y en desuso se extendía por toda la casa, pero en aquel tétrico lugar se sentía con más ahínco ese terrible olor.

Las paredes resquebrajadas y muy amarillentas estaban sin color aparente alguno, quizás sólo fuese producto de la inmensa capa de polvo que cubría a todo el lugar, pero fuese lo que fuese, Hermione estaba seguro que aquellas paredes escondía algo más que suciedad.

Aunque no pudiera verlas sabía que esas paredes tenía dentro de ella peligrosas y extrañas criaturas que debía matar si quería vivir en aquel lugar, no aceptaría estar conviviendo con arañas, tarántulas o vaya a saber Merlín qué tipo de animales podrían habitar esa vieja sala.

—Es aterradora, ¿no? —preguntó Remus intentando parecer enérgico, aunque sus ojeras denotaran todo lo contrario.

—Deberías estar descansando, mañana es luna llena —dijo la chica dedicándole una mirada severa al hombre.

—Sí, pero tú no puedes hacer magia y yo soy quien debe hacerla, así que intento parecer… más vivaz —comentó el hombre con una sonrisa en los labios, haciendo que Hermione bufara levemente.

—Está bien, pero si mueres no es mi culpa —advirtió Hermione siguiéndole el juego.

—No te preocupes, correré con todos los gastos médicos que esto conlleve —culminó Remus mientras empezaba a agitar levemente la varita.

El resto de la tarde fue una especie de reto para ambos, ya que mientras Remus intentaban despegar mediante todos los medios posibles el sucio de la pared, todos los animales se ensañaban contra ellos y buscaban cualquier rastro de piel expuesta para morderlos.

Hermione en varias ocasiones tuvo que usar un viejo cepillo de barrer muggle para poder espantarlos.

Algunos Doxys, una que otra lombriz gigante, y arañas a montones –tantas que de verlas Ronald tendría un ataque de pánico–, así que como pudo intentó mantener a Remus sin ninguna mordedura; Aunque aquella tarea rozaba ya en lo imposible.

Sin embargo, al final de día ambos quedaron satisfechos con el trabajo. Al menos ya tendrían un lugar decente para dormir, y Remus podría descansar un poco antes que llegara la primera luna llena.

Hermione trasladó un par de libros de la biblioteca vacía hacia su nueva _habitación_ y se dispuso a comenzar a leer aquellos tomos interesantes, aunque los constantes quejidos de Lupin la molestasen un poco.

Ya alrededor de la medianoche, se dio por vencida y se acostó en el otro sofá, esperando que al transcurrir la noche Lupin se sintiese un poco mejor, aunque por lo constante de sus quejidos no podría asegurarlo.

Lo miró un minuto más y por un segundo llegó a tener lástima de aquel hombre, porque, después de todo, alguien tan bueno no se merecía aquella vida.

O quizás simplemente él la había aceptado tal y como era.

Pero, fuese lo que fuese, Hermione lo miró el último segundo antes de soplar la vela que estaba sobre la mesita que los separaba y cerrar los ojos, cayendo lentamente en los brazos de Morfeo.

* * *

No me maten(?). Ayer FF conspiró contra mí y no me dejó subir el capítulo ¬¬ Pero ya no hay más espera, espero les haya gustado ^^


	7. Extraño y excitante

Aquello era extraño, totalmente extraño.

El último recuerdo coherente que tenía era el haber acostado en el sofá, frente a Remus Lupin, pero ahora –_inexplicablemente–_ corría por un bosque desesperadamente para evitar que alguna extraña criatura la encontrara.

No entendía muy bien qué era lo que en verdad pasaba, pero de lo único que tenía conciencia era de querer salvar su vida de aquella extraña criatura que ni siquiera había visto pero a la que le temía.

No sabía muy bien de quién escapaba, sólo sabía que debía correr por el lindero de aquel bosque buscando rápido una salida de aquel espantoso encuentro.

Miró hacia atrás, ahí venía, detrás de ella. Como una fiera salvaje en busca de su presa, aunque viéndolo bien era una fiera salvaje… venía corriendo a grandes zancadas en busca de la carne de Hermione, en busca de su juventud.

Hermione apresuró más el paso, buscando por todos los lugares algún escondrijo en donde pudiera meterse y aguardar a que estuviera segura.

Miró al cielo, la luna estaba totalmente llena; aquella noche había luna llena. Pero una luna que brillaba como nunca, que emitía un halo casi mágico que rodeaba a todo ser viviente del planeta… quizás no a todos, después de todo.

Desesperada siguió corriendo lo más rápido que podía, no quería ni siquiera mirar hacia atrás por temor a descubrir que aquella extraña criatura se cernía sobre ella.

Sin embargo, su temor fue tal que al final si miedo la venció y volteó la cabeza, y justo cuando giró el cuello sintió como si pie tropezaba con algo y caía estrepitosamente al suelo.

Sentía como la sangre corría por su brazo, y su pie dolí a montones –de seguro se había esquinzado, o peor, roto–. Con temor levantó la mirada y vio a varios metros a la extraña criatura, y por primera vez en la noche, logró reconocer lo que era.

Era un hombre lobo.

De pronto la oscuridad del bosque se cernió sobre ella, sentía el suelo debajo de su cuerpo, pero arriba de su cabeza no sabía nada.

De pronto todo se había quedado a oscuras, y sin embargo escuchaba cada vez más cerca los jadeos del animal, sediento de sangre.

Cada vez que los escuchaba sentía un extraño escalofrío. Era extraño… era raro, incluso se atrevería a afirmar, que era excitante.

Pensaba que ese hombre lobo la llamaba con cada jadeo, con cada respiración constante. Que con cada inhalación pronunciaba su nombre de una manera jadeante, casi en un gemido placentero que se traduciría en algo más.

Luego de unos minutos sintió como la bestia se posaba sobre ella, como apreciando lo que comería esa noche, como viendo y detallando cada cosa que poseía aquella chica.

Lentamente acercó la nariz y la olfateó un poco, pasó por su cara y luego fue bajando poco a poco hasta llegar a sus piernas, impregnándose de esa extraña esencia que lo confundía totalmente, sólo sabía que era extraño y excitante a la vez. Sólo sabía que tenía unas ganas inmensas mirar a aquella muchacha a los ojos convertido en humano.

Acercó su hocico a la cara de la chica, perdiéndose en los ojos de ésta inevitablemente. Sólo supo que era como estar en un vacío que lo consumía poco a poco y que cada vez reclamaba más y más, que cada vez llamaba más a sus deseos… que cada vez era más excitante.

La miró por un segundo más y algo extraño pasó.

Para ella de pronto dejó de aparecer un hocico largo, de pronto apareció la cara nítida de una persona, asustándola más aún.

Los finos rasguños dejados por las noches de luna llena, sus ojos cálidos y penetrantes… su cabello largo que caía hasta sus orejas. De pronto reconoció a aquel hombre lobo, de pronto supo quién se escondía detrás de la máscara de la licantropía.

Supo que era Remus Lupin…

Sudaba como nunca, y aquello era extraño.

Sus manos temblaban estrepitosamente y sus labios se abrían y cerraban continuamente a causa del sudor que caía por su cara.

Lentamente llevó sus manos hasta su rostro y se tapó con ella, como queriendo evitar aquello tan extraño que había soñado… como queriendo evitar haber visto la cara de Lupin en su sueño, como queriendo evitar las sensaciones que había sentido en él.

Había sido tan real, sintió con tanto temor ser apresada por aquella criatura, que estuvo a punto de mojar el sofá, había sentido tanta expectación al estar a punto de tocar la cara de Lupin con sus manos, al estar a punto de chocar con sus labios.

Todo había sido tan extraño… se sentía tan extraña de aquel sentimiento de culpa que empezaba a nacer dentro.

¿Por qué el rostro de Ron se le venía a la mente?, ¿por qué la cara de decepción en su cara?

No sabía muy bien qué sentir, o simplemente, qué opinar.

Sólo sabía que aquello que había sentido en ese sueño, se había apoderado completamente de su cuerpo y de su mente, llevándola casi a un estado catatónico que haría que ella se dejara llevar, que lograría que hiciera algo que en su sano juicio no haría.

¿Qué estaba pasando?, aunque esa pregunta se formulo un montón de veces el resto de la noche, no supo responderla con claridad, sólo venían a su mente hipótesis confusas que la hacía sentir aún peor.

Esa mañana despertó como siempre, aunque el recuerdo de la cara de Lupin en el cuerpo de un hombre lobo, no se iba.

Y, aunque se ruborizaba un poco cada vez que Remus la llamaba o la miraba, no sintió gran cosa aquel día, sólo la mera curiosidad por saber el por qué de ese sueño.

Sólo quería saber por qué había soñado precisamente eso un día antes de la luna llena, ¿a caso sería un pronóstico? No, eso era imposible. Ella nunca creyó en poder adivinar el futuro y por un sueño no cambiaría esa creencia.

Había sido un simple sueño, no había pasado de allí. Sólo era un sueño que la atormentaba por las confusas imágenes que se le venían a la mente, un sueño que la atormentaba por los extraños sentimientos que estuvieron involucrados en él.

Sólo eso, nada más.

—¿Hermione, está listo todo…? —dijo Remus a Hermione, quien se encontraba absorta en sus pensamientos con una especie de mezclador en la mano—. ¡Eh, Hermione! —repitió más duro, sacando así del trance a la chica.

Hermione ruborizaba lo miró un tanto apenada, ya tenía suficiente con el hecho de tener que morirse de vergüenza cada vez que lo veía, ahora él la había descubierto divagando de nuevo en ese extraño sueño.

—Sí, sí… ¿qué me decías? —respondió Hermione fingiendo estar terminando la poción.

Remus la miró por unos segundos, considerando si preguntar o no la causa de sus extrañas desapariciones del mundo terrenal. Pero, sin querer entrometerse en sus asuntos, le sonrió levemente y volvió a preguntar lo mismo.

—Te venía a preguntar si la poción ya está lista —repitió.

Hermione lo miró de nuevo. _«De seguro sospecha algo»_, pensó al mismo tiempo que le dedicaba una sonrisa tímida.

Miró la poción y cayó en cuenta de la hora que era.

—¡Oh, sí! —dijo despertando de un letargo que al parecer no quería irse—. Ya va a estar lista, dame un minuto y te la sirvo en un vaso —pidió mientras terminaba de revolver.

Al cabo de un par de minutos, Hermione, con mucho cuidado, vertió de a poco la espesa poción en un vaso transparente que revelaba el interior grisáceo, casi negruzco, de la poción.

—Bien, creo que es mejor tomarla rápidamente, ¿cierto? —preguntó Lupin mirándola fijamente.

Hermione se había ido de nuevo del mundo terrenal, sólo estaba presente físicamente… aunque esta vez su letargo duró menos.

—¡Sí, sí!, claro —confirmó sin saber muy bien qué hacía.

Remus la miró extrañando, y de un solo sorbo absorbió todo lo que había en aquel vaso.

Miró a Hermione por última vez, antes de salir por la puerta e irse a recostar antes de que llegara la luna llena y tuviera que esconderse en algún bosque cercano.

En ese momento sólo quería que aquel amargo sabor pasase de una buena vez y poder así disfrutar del par de horas que le quedaban antes de que saliese la luna.

Miró detenidamente todos libros que aquel estante contenía, sin duda, ese señor del que tanto hablaba Dumbledore había sido alguien importante y estudioso. Se moría de ganas por saber qué había descubierto de Voldemort tan importante como para que Dumbledore se interesara en su estudio.

_«Aunque Dumbledore quiere saber su pasado»_, pensó mientras veía como lentamente el ocaso inundaba el cielo y, sin ganas, debía levantarse y buscar qué hacer aquella noche.

¿Qué hacer en una noche de licantropía?

* * *

Hola ^^

Cómo están? Espero muy bien. Espero también que les haya gustado el capítulo, y si fue así, me lo hagan saber con un comentario. :)

Muchas gracias por leer y muchas gracias si comentan

Dan


	8. ¿Qué hacer en una noche de licantropía?

**¿Qué hacer en una noche de licantropía?**

Lupin pasó por la estancia de la casa, le dedicó una sonrisa nostálgica y con una pluma le escribió una pequeña nota a Hermione.

Le escribió diciéndole que no se preocupara, que estaría bien y que la vería al día siguiente.

Y así la dejó pegada en la puerta mientras salía por ella y se encaminaba hacia el norte, en donde estaba seguro había un bosque apartado en donde podría pasar una noche tranquila.

Luego de un par de minutos llegó al lindero, en donde pocos árboles se alzaban hacia el cielo, intentando formar un pequeño techo con las ramas, pero era imposible.

Jadeando, posó su mano en el tronco de un árbol, sentía la luna cernirse sobre él lentamente mientras sus ropas se rasgaban lentamente a medida que su cuerpo se ensanchaba.

Levantó la vista y sus pupilas yo no eran humanas, le dedicó una analítica mirada al bosque, era tan parecido a uno en donde había estado mucho tiempo atrás, sus árboles estaban en la misma dirección y desde afuera podía ver como los árboles se juntaban más y más a medida que la profundidad aumentaba.

Su espalda se encorvó por completo, sintió como la costura de su saco cedía rápidamente y las mangas caían por sus brazos, ahora más peludos que de costumbre.

Su nariz se volvió más puntiaguda, su olfato había mejorado notablemente y su visión se volvió un poco más confusa y sólo supo que desde ese momento su fuerte era el olfato.

Lentamente agachó la cabeza hasta casi tocar el suelo y caminó en línea recta al menos un par de minutos más, sintiendo como el olor a humanos disminuía poco a poco, debía alejarse de ellos.

Aunque con la poción sería en teoría indefenso, no quería correr el riesgo de atacar a un muggle que se le atravesase. Nunca se confiaría de sus instintos de lobo que en varias ocasiones habían logrado salir a flote.

_El viento arreciaba fuertemente, parecía un vendaval capaz de llevarse hasta el tronco más duro… hasta un elefante._

_Sus ropas, holgadas y algo raídas, se movían a la voluntad del vendaval aumentando más aún su ansiedad._

_Era cierto que llevaba más de cuatro años haciendo eso, y aún así no podía dejar de sentir el temor, la ansiedad de cada luna llena en aquel colegio que le había abierto las puertas._

_Preferiría dejar de estudiar antes que fallarle a Dumbledore, debía estar completamente seguro que los estudiantes estarían sanos y salvos de él… que estarían sanos y salvos de un licántropo que se codeaba con ellos._

_Que estarían a salvo de la licantropía de Remus Lupin._

_Se acercó lentamente al Sauce Boxeador y contempló como Minerva McGonagall apretaba suavemente el nudo que el árbol, aún pequeño, tenía a un costado._

_Ella le dedicó la mirada severa que ponía cada noche de luna llena antes que él entrase al pasadizo, con la mirada le advirtió que nada de salirse de aquella casa y, aunque nunca se lo dijo, Remus podía afirmar que aquella mujer le deseaba buena suerte._

_Con el mismo pesar de cada luna llena, entró lentamente al pasadizo sintiendo como éste se cerraba tras sí._

_Listo, ahora debía caminar hacia la Casa de los Gritos, en donde, como todos los meses hacía, espantaría a los habitantes de Hogsmeade._

—_Rápido —se escuchó un susurro de la nada—. McGonagall ha abierto ese huevo apretando ahí —dijo una voz sin cuerpo corpóreo alguno._

—_¿Estás seguro que debemos hacer esto? —preguntó una voz chillona y, en cierto modo, casi desesperante._

—_Sí, Peter, ¿para qué nos habríamos traído la capa entonces? —preguntó casi en tono burlón la voz de uno de los chicos._

_Hubo un minuto de silencio, en el que al parecer los tres estaban sopesando lo que harían._

—_Ya, ya. Cálmate, James —pidió la primera voz._

_Y luego de que dijera esto de la nada aparecieron tres chicos con la misma ropa negra._

_El primero era casi el más alto, sin embargo, era superado en unos centímetros porque el que él mismo llamó James. Su cabello caía casi en rizos hasta sus hombros y su nariz era perfilada y fina._

_El otro, a quien llamaron Peter, era el más pequeño y rechoncho de los tres. Su nariz, y en general, toda su cara recordaba a la de una rata y sus manos temblaban ligeramente. Su pelo estaba corto, y era un tanto rojizo._

_El último, al que habían llamado James, llevaba unas gafas redondas y sus ojos eran marrones, casi de color avellana. Su pelo, negro azabache, estaba totalmente desordenado, en especial la coronilla, en donde un par de pelos se escapaban._

_Los tres se miraron por última vez, antes que Peter se convirtiera en un ser tan pequeño que fue capaz de escabullirse por entre los golpes de árbol y logró apretar el botón._

_Uno a uno fueron entrando por el pasadizo en donde el olor a animal salvaje se acercaba cada vez más y más, llegando incluso a alarmarlos un poco por lo que podría hacerles Remus._

_Cuando estuvieron ya dentro de la casa, quedaron sorprendidos de que en Hogwarts hubiera un pasadizo que comunicara a la escuela con el exterior._

_Sí, es cierto que sabía que dentro del Castillo había ciertos cuadros que eran pasadizos y que los llevarían a otro lugar del Castillo. Pero nunca se imaginaron que un árbol podría esconder ese tipo de atajos._

_Estaban fascinados._

_Lentamente se irguieron e intentaron saber en dónde estaban._

_A juzgar por el aspecto de la casa, estaban en un hogar abandonado, pero lo que no sabían a ciencia cierta era en cuál de tantos que habían estaban._

_Pero no les dio tiempo de seguir pensando en eso, ya que por la puerta apareció un extraño ser. No era ni humano, ni era lobo._

_Se erguía sobre dos patas, sin embargo, su pelaje y su hocico lo familiarizaban con los lobos y los perros. _

_Estaban frente a Remus y eran sólo simples humanos, asustados los tres contrajeron la cara en extrañas expresiones y en menos de un minuto ya no había humanos. Había un ratón, que se escondía en el primer mueble que vio; un perro que rodeaba por el lado izquierdo a la fiera; y un ciervo que se imponía por el lado derecho._

_No había espacio para los errores, debían mantener a Lupin a raya si querían salir vivos aquella noche._

_Con cautela se fueron acercando al licántropo mientras éste soltaba un aullido que se escuchó por todo Hogsmeade._

Remus abrió los ojos lentamente mientras observaba la luna a lo lejos, ya su suplicio estaba por terminar, sólo le quedaban unas cuantas horas y podría volver a la antigua casa.

Pero los recuerdos no lo dejaban en paz.

En ocasiones prefería no tomar ninguna poción, ya que al estar ocupado buscando alguna "presa", no se ponía a pensar como humano y evitaba que los recuerdos volviesen.

Pero era imposible, simplemente imposible evitar que aquella sucesión de imágenes se amontonase en su cabeza y lo hiciera volver a recuerdos antiguos que en muchas ocasiones le hacían daño.

_Sirius lo abrazaba fuertemente mientras sentía como sus ropas se desgarraban, el maltrecho cuerpo de su amigo no pudo más con él y debió soltarlo._

_Los años en Azkaban habían reducido en cierto modo la capacidad de resistencia de su viejo compañero._

_Miró como un par de chicos, no sabía por qué sus rasgos le eran familiares, se escapaban rápidamente por el bosque mientras una larga capa intentaba encerrarlo._

_Sólo veía un cabello negro y muy enmarañado intentando disminuirlo en fuerzas, pero él era más poderoso que cualquiera._

_Aulló fuertemente a la noche, llamando a todos los de su especie al festín que estaba a punto de devorar, un par de chiquillos, un gran hombre y… la decepción e noche, aquel hombre que lo abrazaba de pronto se había convertido en un perro._

_Sin importarle lo familiar de su rostro, comenzó a pelear con aquel perro con uñas y dientes, intentando disminuirlo a nada para luego devorarlo lentamente mientras la luna lo observaba a lo lejos._

_Y justo cuando estaba a punto de consumirlo, sintió un fuerte golpe en la cabeza y cuando se volteó vio las mismas figuras borrosas salir corriendo._

_Corrió detrás de ellas, las apresó en un segundo. Podía sentir ya el sabor de su joven carne en su paladar, podía sentir el exquisito aroma que desprendía una de ellos… la sentía cerca._

_Cuando estuvo ya sobre uno de ellos, sobre la que tenía el aroma más excitante, escuchó un aullido a lo lejos._

_Lo llamaban, lo sentía, sentía el mismo aroma pero más lejos y ese mismo aroma lo llamaba con su lenguaje._

_Sin importarle lo delicioso que pudieron haber sido aquellos chiquillos, salió corriendo hacia donde había escuchado el llamado, el llamado que provenía del mismo aroma que tenía la apetitosa presa._

_Pero esta vez el mismo aroma no le temía, en cambio lo estaba llamando en un tono casi desesperado…_

Inspiró lentamente la pureza de la noche, sin temor a equivocarse podía afirmar que sentía de nuevo aquel aroma tan exquisito y excitante.

Aquel aroma que lo llamó, pero que nunca supo de donde provenía, porque esa noche sólo veía figuras borrosas y familiares; ese día sólo estaba seguro de una cosa, que aquel aroma tan exquisito, no lo volvería a tener nunca más.

Y, sin embargo, esa noche lo sentía de nuevo.

Sentía el aroma enloquecedor que había sentido alrededor de tres años antes, sentía el aroma a juventud desbordándose por todo el ambiente, esparciéndose por la pureza del aire nocturno.

Sus ojos, antes cerrados, ahora estaban abiertos buscando en la oscuridad de la noche el origen de aquel olor, el origen del incitante aroma que lo invitaba a muchas cosas.

Con ansias buscó por entre los escondrijos, y luego de unos minutos descubrió el origen de la fragancia tan exquisita.

Era como estar inspirando lentamente la pureza de la mujer más bella del mundo, era como si a él llegara como un susurro los secretos de la vida… los secretos de la muerte.

Sentía como sus pies se levantaban inconscientemente, haciendo que él se arrastrase buscando por fin el origen del aroma.

Cuando lo divisó no supo que pensar…

Sólo sabía que frente a él estaba una figura pálida, casi translúcida, que lo miraba con una cara extraña.

Sus cabellos alborotados caían detrás de su espalda y sus labios formaron una especie de sonrisa que a ambos les contentó.

Lupin se acercó a ella y posó una pata en una de sus mejillas, sintiendo el calor de ésta, y luego llevó su otra pata a la mano de la chica y la puso junto a la suya, como comparando el tamaño de éstas.

Intentó formar una sonrisa a la chica del aroma enloquecedor, intento decirle que se quedara allí con él. Pero de nada valió, el sol salía por el otro extremo y él sentía sus patas encogerse, su espalda se volvía recta y su nariz disminuía considerablemente.

La miró, detallando cada facción de su rostro para no olvidarlo nunca. La miró el último segundo que el sol se lo permitió, antes que la figura se fuera volando hacia el cielo –o quizás sólo desapareció frente a él–. Pero fuese lo que fuese, él sabía que aquel aroma no lo olvidaría nunca.

Desde ese momento tendría algo que hacer en las noches de licantropía.

* * *

Hola a todos :)

Acá está el nuevo capítulo de esta semana, espero y les haya gustado tanto como para mí es escribirlo :D

gracias por leer y gracias por los reviews que me dan. :D

Dann


	9. Te amo en el corredor

**_«"Te amo" en el corredor»_.**

Las siguientes semanas fueron igual de normales que el resto; claro, si se sabía qué tipo de normalidad es la indicada.

Algunos días se ruborizaba de nada, y otros simplemente hacía como si aquellos incesantes sueños nunca pasaran y que su temor a la cercanía de Lupin se acrecentase cada día más y más.

Quizás, eran las hormonas.

_«Sí, debe ser eso»_, pensó un día justo cuando se levantó y sintió el imparable deseo de saber qué pasaba detrás de aquel sueño, por qué siempre que la cara de Lupin se revelaba se despertaba y no podía sacarse la escena de su cabeza.

¿Acaso se estaría volviendo loca?, o simplemente estaba lo que –_todas las chicas llamarían– _ convirtiéndose en una mujer de verdad.

Si en verdad estaba entrando en esa etapa, no recordaba que ninguna chica la mencionase en los baños. Porque, aquellas que presumían ya haber entrado en esa etapa, gozaban al pavonearse delante de las demás chicas.

Quizás a ninguna le había pasado, pero pensar eso hacía que su temor aumentase al pensar que a lo mejor ella era un fenómeno extraño y que era ella la que tenía el problema.

Pero lo fuera lo que fuera, de lo que sí estaba segura es que el temor a esos sueños se acrecentaba cada día más, al pensar que al caer la noche y luego de decir las monótonas _'Buenas noches'_ adentrarse en aquella persecución que parecía nunca acabar.

_«De seguro estoy muy sensible por Ron»_, pensó un día cuando despertó y vio como el sofá había amanecido mojado de un líquido casi incoloro.

¿Acaso había mojado la cama luego de vieja?, si la última vez que recordaba haber hecho eso fue cuando tenía apenas cuatro años.

Quizás el frío de la noche, o el temor del sueño había hecho que mojara el sofá, y lo peor era tener que pedirle el favor de secarlo a Remus puesto que, al ser menor de edad, no podía hacer magia.

Fue a pedirle el favor, ya plenamente ruborizada hasta el cuello, no tenía ni la más remota idea de cómo hacerlo, pero luego de unos minutos de haber estado viendo su plato sin decir nada se había decido.

No podía dormir con el sofá mojado, sería antihigiénico.

—¿Remus? —¿desde cuándo le decía Remus?, ¿acaso era producto del exceso de cercanía y confianza?—. Esto… podrías, ¿tú podrías secar mi sofá? —preguntó intentando todo menos ruborizarse, y sin embargo fue lo único que no logró hacer.

Lupin le dedicó una mirada curiosa, ¿acaso le estaba gastando una broma?, no entendía aquella petición.

—Ehh, ¿qué pasó? —preguntó el hombre.

Hermione no dijo nada, sólo se levantó de la silla y fue caminando lentamente por el pasillo y, sin haberle hecho ninguna seña, Lupin la siguió escaleras abajo aún preguntándose el por qué de la actitud misteriosa de la chica.

La muchacha fue hasta su sofá y lo descubrió, dejando a la vista la mancha que estaba justo en donde colocaba las piernas y que aún estaba un tanto mojada.

¿Si no la hubiera cubierto se habría secado?

Lupin la miró por un momento a ella haciendo que su colorido color aumentase más en intensidad, y luego miró a la mancha.

Posó su vista en el mojado por unos minutos, pensando algo que Hermione no entendía. ¿Acaso no era una simple mancha de orina?, sabía que en ella era malo, ¿pero qué tenía de raro?

Y sin prestar atención a la atenta mirada de la chica, Lupin agitó levemente la varita y la macha desapareció del sofá.

Le dedicó una mirada tierna y se fue escaleras arriba.

Después de todo no había sido tan malo, Lupin no había hecho ningún comentario al respecto y ella podría olvidar –en parte– aquel embarazoso accidente.

Pero, fuera lo que fuera, no permitiría que volviera a ocurrir. No soportaría de nuevo la humillación de tener que pedir semejante cosa, y más si el único recurso era un hombre mayor al que simplemente acompañaba.

Miró la puerta y se decidió a que ya tenía bastante humillación por aquel día, así que lo mejor era quedarse abajo leyendo lo primero que encontrase a su paso. Sólo debía encontrar un título legible y tendría el problema resuelto.

Fue hasta la biblioteca que estaba al fondo, sacó un libro al azar y detalló por un momento su título: _«¿Cómo saber un pasado?_. Lo leyó de nuevo para estar segura, y sí, efectivamente seguía diciendo _«¿Cómo saber un pasado?»_.

Quizás sólo fuese la broma de algún autor que quería jugar con la ingenuidad del lector, o simplemente era un libro escrito por algún fanático que tenía la intención de ofrecer algún tipo de servicio relacionado a eso.

Y, sin importarle cuál de ellos fuera el caso, lo abrió y comenzó a leer.

_«Muchas veces me han preguntado cómo saber el pasado de alguien, y, sinceramente os digo que no hay manera de saber con certeza esto que tanto preguntáis._

_Quizás al hacerme esta pregunta queréis plantear otra proposición, o quizás me queréis preguntar cuáles son los métodos a seguir para acercarse al pasado de alguien._

_Pero, fuera lo que fuera, os digo que existen métodos para un aproximamiento, más no para saber con exactitud el pasado de una persona…»_

Hermione siguió leyendo aquello sin importarle si en realidad era o no un fanático, o si era o no alguna persona viva.

Sólo quiso saber más y más de aquellos extraños métodos que nombraban en aquel libro, quizás sólo fuesen patrañas pero nunca nadie la regañaría por intentar saber más sobre algún tema determinado.

Aunque ya se supiera casi la mitad de la biblioteca de Hogwarts.

Para ella no hubo más que aquel libro en todo el día. No hubo sed, no hubo hambre, sólo supo que cada vez leía más rápido aquello y que cada vez pasar de una página a otra la intrigaba más y más.

Hasta que tuvo que subir a cenar a regañadientes, puesto que Remus había amenazado con botar "accidentalmente" lo que contenía el caldero que estaba en el patio.

Hermione supuso que era una broma, pero por las moscas prefirió asegurarse de que aquello nunca pasara, así que marcando cuidadosamente la página del libro subió a cenar.

Su intención era llegar, sentarse y comer lo más rápido posible, pero Remus la detuvo antes si quiera de haber empezado a comer.

—Hermione, debemos hablar —dijo casi con una paciencia obstinante Remus.

La chica lo miró por un momento, ¿acaso le reprocharía lo de la mañana?, ¿luego de tantas horas?

Temiendo el tema de conversación simplemente asintió mientras se llevaba el primer bocado.

—Bueno, Hermione, creo que nos tendremos que ir —soltó Remus sin ningún tipo de anestesia o preparativo. Hermione simplemente paró de comer por unos segundos y le dedicó una mirada casi aguda.

—¿Qué quieres decir? —¿desde cuándo lo tuteaba?, no podía evitar alarmarse cada vez que lo llamaba por su nombre o lo tuteaba, o…

—Es que ya terminará el año, al escolar me refiero —aclaró Remus—. Y Dumbledore piensa que es mejor que volvamos al Castillo, así podrás pasar tu verano con tus amigos.

Hermione no dijo nada, simplemente se llevó otro bocado a la boca, y luego lo miró de nuevo.

—Entonces, ¿cómo quedará todo esto? —preguntó curiosa, después de todo lo que había hecho no le parecía justo que se fueran de esa manera.

—Supongo que Dumbledore luego me enviará de nuevo —respondió Remus con la cara contraída, quizás él también se había estado haciendo esa misma pregunta.

—Y… ¿qué pasará con… con, con tú condición? —preguntó por fin.

—No lo sé, a lo mejor también consigue una solución para eso.

Ninguno de los dos dijo nada más, simplemente se dedicaron a comer silenciosamente mientras dentro de cada uno explotaban un montón de preguntas que a lo mejor nunca tendrían respuesta.

Antes que terminaran de cenar, antes incluso que la frase y la escena se formaran en su cabeza, Hermione dijo algo inesperado.

—Fue un placer haber estado contigo —comentó Hermione y, sin que ninguno se lo esperara, un impulso la hizo acercarse lentamente hasta su mejilla.

En cuanto estuvo a punto de hacer contacto paró por un momento, ¿acaso eso estaba bien?, ¿estaba mal?, un impulso hizo que hiciera algo que nunca pensaría hacer.

Al darse cuenta que no tenía escapatoria, cortó la distancia que los separaba y le dedicó un beso en la mejilla.

Duró unas milésimas de segundo, quizás un segundo entero… tal vez minutos, nadie se ocupó en contar cuánto tiempo estuvieron juntos por aquel beso, pero desde el instante en que se separaron ambos se sonrojaron inevitablemente.

Hermione ni siquiera reparó en la porción que dejaba en el plato, simplemente se volteó y se fue lo más rápido posible escaleras abajo.

¿Qué diablos había sido eso?, ¿acaso se…?

¡No!, esa pregunta no se podría formular nunca. ¡Nunca!, de tan sólo pensar aquello le daba miedo… le daba asco, no podía imaginarse a sí misma en una escena en donde estuviera besando…

No, es que ni siquiera podía completar la suposición.

¿Qué le estaba pasando?, ¿sería que algo estaba pasando en ella?

—Calma, Hermione!, sólo ha sido un beso en la mejilla… no es gran cosa —se dijo tratando de convencerse—. Ahora, ¡ve a un rincón y lees lo que te queda de libro! —se ordenó con la perfecta voz de madre preocupada.

Y siguiendo su propio mandato se fue hasta un rincón, en donde ni siquiera ella misma pudiese ver lo que había en el resto de la sala, buscó de alguna manera iluminar aunque fuera una página y comenzó a leer.

_Amigos, recordáis que el pasado de un Mago Blanco puede ser tan intrincado como el de un Mago Oscuro._

_No por ser parte del bando de los "buenos" significa que su pasado sea perfecto. ¡No!, incluso su pensamiento actual se podría deber a algunas actitudes que cometieran en su infancia y adolescencia._

_Si ya con lo poco que he descrito, han logrado resolver parte de su enigma. ¡Os felicito!, sois muy buenos alumnos._

Hermione hubiera seguido leyendo feliz de la vida, de no haber sido por aquella nota al pie de la página.

¿Qué demonios significaba eso?, ¿cómo se les ocurría dañar así una obra tan majestuosa?

Se fijó lentamente e intentó descifrar los garabatos que estaban allí, eran casi ilegibles.

_«'Te amo' en el corredor»_, era lo único que estaba escrito.

¿Qué demonios significaba eso?, ¿habían dañado un libro tan bueno sólo por poner un '_te amo'_?

¡Era inconcebible!

Evidentemente molesta cerró el libro de golpe y se fue hasta el sofá, no le importó volver a soñar con lo mismo.

En ese momento, lo único que le importaba era olvidarse de ese mal momento.

* * *

Hola a todos ^^

Me encanta que se hayan pasado a leer, y también si me comentan ^^

Además, quisiera que se pasaran por Culpable... inocente un Dramione que estoy comenzando, el primero, y me gustaría, si pueden, si se pasan por allí ^^

Gracias por todo :D

Dann.


	10. Creo que te amo

**_«Creo que te amo»_**

El sol salió aquella mañana tan esplendoroso como lo había hecho en las últimas semanas, al parecer quería vengarse de una manera casi injusta de los sentimientos de Lavender, obligándola a ver un sol radiante y hermoso todos los días.

Ron había terminado de nuevo con ella, y varias de sus amigas se lo habían comentado en los baños. _«El chico está despechado porque Granger se fue, cuidado con él»_, era lo que siempre le decían, pero ella contenta por el detalle de Ron respondía que estaban equivocadas, que el pelirrojo en serio la quería y que ellas estaban equivocadas.

Pero grande fue su sorpresa al ver que Ron, en un atardecer hermoso y colmado de matices rojizos que deleitarían hasta al más serio, la llevó consigo a un lugar apartado, en donde se disculpó con ella por su forma de actuar y le pidió perdón por haberla hecho sufrir.

Ella, destrozada y mal herida como ninguna, le dio una gran cachetada y se marchó con el semblante altivo y con el orgullo partido. Después de todo, sus amigas tenían razón y el chico sólo había estado con ella por despecho y nada más.

Y así había sido, y luego de aquel atardecer hermoso y bello que se convirtió en un atardecer horrible y doloroso, todos los días que lo subsiguieron fueron esplendorosos, radiantes e irradiaban un aura veraniega que todos en el Colegio esperaban ansiosos por estrenar.

Al fin y al cabo sólo faltaban pocos días para salir de vacaciones y ya los estudiantes comenzaban a relajarse pasando largos ratos en los jardines del Colegio, con las piernas en el agua disfrutando de la brisa que los llenaba.

Pero, al igual que Lavender, Ron era otro que no estaba aprovechando aquellos momentos de descanso y alegría para todos, casi siempre se la pasaba en algún rincón de la Sala Común escribiendo en un pergamino que nunca enviaba o que nunca acababa.

Algunos decían que simplemente se desahogaba y otros que le escribía Hermione, pero al final ninguno pudo asegurar a ciencia cierta qué era lo que tanto escribía el chico Weasley allí, sólo podían tener meras suposiciones de lo que hacía.

Harry, en cambio, había ido a la última clase con Dumbledore en donde terminaron de hablar todo lo referente a los Horrocruxes y, en donde el anciano director le había prometido llevarlo cuando fuese a buscar el siguiente Horrocrux.

El chico todos los días intentaba animar a Ron diciéndole que Hermione ya volvería y que no se preocupara que de seguro lo perdonaría, pero para Ron era imposible prestar atención a aquellas palabras cuando lo único que hacía era escribir en aquel pergamino.

—¿En serio no quieres ir a los jardines? —preguntó Harry por onceaba vez al chico que seguía enfrascado en su pergamino.

Ron no lo miró, simplemente siguió rasgando levemente el pergamino con la pluma, escribiendo pausado como si intentara escribir con una letra cuidada o algo por el estilo.

—No, Harry —repitió la misma respuesta por onceava vez—. Me quedaré aquí, vayan ustedes.

Harry lo miró curioso, ¿acaso no se cansaba de aquel pergamino?, ¿por qué todo el santo día se la pasaba escribiendo en él?

Estaba pensando seriamente en que su amigo se había vuelto loco.

—¿Qué tanto escribes ahí? —preguntó por fin Harry esta interrogante que llevaba minutos haciéndose.

Ron no contestó, simplemente siguió escribiendo y sin poner atención… continúo con su escrito.

Harry, en cambio, se acercó lentamente en él y con gran destreza logró desprender la parte de debajo de lo que Ron escribía, haciendo que éste se alarmara y se abalanzara contra él.

—¡Dame, Harry!, ¡No lo leas! —prohibió el chico teniendo contra el suelo al otro Gryffindor.

—_«No sé qué… diablos me pasa hoy… pero te extra… te extraño más y no sé… por qué, quisiera que me… que me perdonaras y pu… pudiera estar contigo»_ —leyó dificultosamente Harry por encima de Ron.

Ron se paralizó, no podía ser cierto que había leído aquello. Eso era personal, era íntimo, y, aunque le pareciera muy femenino, en verdad le había ayudado bastante en superar la partida de Hermione.

—¿Qué es esto? —preguntó Harry sin terminar de leer—. ¿Una carta para Hermione?

—No —respondió apenado el chico.

Hubo un silencio incómodo que ambos buscaban desesperadamente romper, pero no sabían de qué forma, o mejor dicho, cuál era la mejor manera de romperlo sin parecer bruscos.

Pena, miedo, nostalgia… un montón de cosas pasaban por la mente de Ron cuándo Harry leyó aquel fragmento de la carta. No sabía bien cómo explicárselo, pues ni él mismo estaba del todo seguro por qué había comenzado a hacer aquello. Pero sacando la valentía Gryffindor, respondió:

—Me ha ayudado —hubo un silencio de nuevo—. Lo leí en un libro de la biblioteca, ¿vale?, era de psicología _muggle_. Un tema era _«Dolor y sentimiento de culpa»_, decía que me ayudaría si escribiera una carta hacia Hermione —explicó el chico a un Harry cada vez más atónito—. Pidiéndole perdón —concluyó.

—Entonces… ¿esa carta es para Hermione en donde pides perdón? —preguntó Harry sin entender muy bien la idea aún.

Ron lo miró de nuevo desde la misma posición en la que estaba, a unos cuantos metros de él en el cuarto de los chicos de sexto curso. La estufa estaba en el centro de la habitación y ambos estaban hacia el rincón en donde estaba la cama de Harry.

—Sí —confirmó Ron—. Es como pedirle perdón directamente a ella. Me ha ayudado mucho —confesó Ron mientras se ponía rojo como un tomate.

Harry no dijo nada, dobló el trozo que le había quitado y lo dejó junto a lo demás al lado de Ron, quien ahora estaba sentado con ambas piernas cruzadas una sobre la otra, como si estuviera meditando.

—Sigue escribiendo… pero creo que a Ginny y, especialmente a mí, nos gustaría verte allá afuera con nosotros —dijo Harry antes de salir por la puerta de la habitación dejando a Ron solo.

Miró por un momento el pergamino, ¿valía la pena todo lo que había escrito?, ¿algún día Hermione lo leería?, ¿lo destrozaría apenas lo recibiera?

No sabía contestar ninguna de esas preguntar, pero haciendo caso a la proposición de Harry, guardó bien la carta entre sus sábanas y con lentitud bajó hasta la Sala Común, y luego de salir por el retrato de la Dama Gorda bajó a los jardines de Colegio, a ver el sol brillante y radiante que lo esperaba en las afueras.

Abrió las grandes puertas de roble y se encontró con la brillantez del Astro Rey, y con una sonrisa algo fingida fue hasta donde estaban Harry y Ginny. Y, llegando junto a ellos, se sentó a su lado sin decir nada. Ellos tampoco dijeron nada.

Hermione seguía enfrascada en la lectura de aquel libro que ella calificaba como _«atrapante y fascinante»_ debido a las explicaciones majestuosas que daba el autor cada tanto. Hermione nunca se imaginó que por medio de experimentos mágicos se podría llegar con bastante exactitud al pasado de una persona.

Y, apartando el terrible hecho que se encontraba en una esquina del libro –es decir, la nota que había leído la noche anterior–, se sentía muy satisfecha con lo que había aprendido hasta ese momento. Quizá eso sea lo que buscaba Dumbledore, ese libro que lo ayudaría a comprender el pasado de Señor Oscuro.

La chica levantó la vista un momento, afuera estaba soleado y, por ende, caluroso. Y era en esos momentos en los que prefería estar dentro leyendo un buen libro, así al menos podría protegerse un poco del calor inclemente que no los abandonaba últimamente.

Volvió la vista al libro, se fijó en el número de la página. Doscientas cincuenta. No podía creer que había leído tanto en tan sólo un día, pero bueno, después de todo eran sólo trescientas páginas y ya sólo le faltaban cincuenta para terminar. Pasó la mano por entre las líneas y continuó leyendo.

Así pasó el resto del día, entre idas y venidas, entre descansos y lecturas. Y, cuando menos se esperaba, notó que ya era de noche y que ya había terminado el libro.

La imagen de Ron volvió a ella de repente. Hacia ya varios días que el pelirrojo no se asomaba por su cabeza, pero ese día en especial la había estado rondando en varias ocasiones. ¿Qué significaría eso?, ella estaba –o se creía– segura de haberlo olvidado. No quería que él asaltara más en su cabeza, pero inevitablemente de vez en cuando veía su cara frente a ella. ¿Por qué no se iba y la dejaba en paz?, ¿era mucho pedir acaso?

—Hermione, toma —ofreció Lupin sacándola de una especie de ensimismamiento en el que había caído.

—¡Oh!, gracias —fue lo único que atinó a decir Hermione ruborizándose un poco.

Lupin tomó asiento a su lado, y comenzó a comer lentamente. Como queriendo alargar ese momento el mayor tiempo posible; sin embargo, eso no era muy necesario. Hermione desde que había recibido el plato no había probado bocado alguno.

—¿Qué te pasa? —preguntó Lupin captando de nuevo la atención de la chica—, no has hablado nada.

—No, es que… —miró al suelo por un momento, temiendo confesar lo que llevaba rondando en su cabeza desde hace tiempo—. Es que mañana volveremos a Hogwarts y…

—Ajá —apuntó interrumpiendo a la chica.

—… no sé si sea capaz de… no sé si sea capaz de ver a Ronald de nuevo —habló por fin, sintiendo un alivio enorme por haber confesado el temor que había estado rondando por su cabeza.

Lupin no dijo nada, simplemente dejó el plato en la mensa que tenía al frente y miró por un momento a Hermione. Su mirada era penetrante, logrando casi dar la misma sensación que daba la de Snape. Leer la mente. _«Quizás aprendió Legeremancia»_, pensó Hermione intentando esquivar la mirada el hombre.

—Hermione, no soy nadie para aconsejarte pero… quizás si te alejas un poco de él —propuso—. No digo que no le hables más, digo que a lo mejor estar tan cerca te hace daño.

—Creo que… creo que tienes razón —aceptó Hermione dedicándole una pequeña sonrisa.

Remus la miró por un momento y luego acercó su mano hasta su frente de donde retiró un mechón de pelo. Cualquiera diría que si fuera por ellos no se irían de ahí, pero ambos sabían que órdenes eran órdenes y debían volver al Colegio. Quizás Dumbledore tenía algo planeado.

Y, fue un impulso. Hermione no supo por qué lo hizo, fue simple y llanamente un impulso que la llevó a acercar su boca lentamente a la cara de Remus. Con una timidez propia, se acercó hasta quedar varios centímetros separados del hombre. Ya el impulso la había llevado hasta allí, no podía dudar.

Con decisión terminó el trayecto que le faltaba y todo estuvo listo, sus labios se tocaron casi en una caricia, una caricia que ninguno de los dos se esperaba. No supieron cuánto tiempo duraron en aquella acción, sólo supieron que en cuanto se separaron ambos se tiñeron de un rojo carmesí como un ocaso en primavera.

Remus la miró por un momento, sintiendo la adrenalina invadir sus venas lentamente mientras la miraba a los ojos. Eso era cosa de locos. Él no podía pensar si quiera en tener algo con Hermione, ¡Había sido su alumna, por Dios! Y, sí, había visto a Hermione la última luna llena y esa noche se sintió extraño, pero eso no significaba que le gustara. Que quisiera algo con ella. ¿O sí?

No lo soportó más. Con fiereza se apoderó de los labios de Hermione mientras se sentía invadir por una fuerte corriente eléctrica, como si de ella se tratase todo lo que estaba haciendo. Y, sin embargo, eso a él no le importaba. Sólo quería saber por qué sentía todo eso, por qué cada vez que veía la luna llegaban a su cabeza los ojos castaños de Hermione.

Hermione en cambio, se sentía extraña. Por un lado la excitación de cada noche, verlo perseguirla cada noche y luego pararse justo en el momento del ataque. Que él la viera con esa lujuria en el sueño la llevaba a desear eso más y más. Y, por el otro lado, estaba la cara de Ronald que se le había aparecido todo el día; sin embargo, luego del primer beso la cara de Ron fue quedando atrás poco a poco.

Lupin la recostó con calma en el sofá, mientras lentamente le quitaba la blusa para luego bajar por sus piernas, haciéndola estremecer con cada caricia. Luego, con la misma mano se devolvía por la pierna, subiendo levemente el holgado pantalón que Hermione cargaba. Pantalón que, luego de unos minutos, fue a para a una de las tantas esquinas de lugar.

Y siguiendo el ejemplo que Remus le daba, Hermione le fue quitando poco a poco la camisa a su amante, aprisionándolo un poco contra sí, sintiendo en su espalda las cicatrices que surcaban todo su torso. Bajó lentamente las manos hasta posarlas suavemente en sus glúteos.

Y luego de unos minutos vino la primera embestida. Lenta pero con paso firme, acostumbrando a Hermione a la invasión que le había producido un dolor inicial. Pero un dolor que con el paso de los minutos se transformó poco a poco en placer, haciendo que la chica gimiera levemente.

Siguieron en esa misma danza por un tiempo más, ninguno supo cuanto, sólo supieron que las descargas eléctricas aumentaron de pronto y Hermione sintió como su pelvis se contraría una y otra vez, haciendo que Remus depositara en ella su semilla.

Y justo en el momento en que ella se dejaba caer lentamente en el cuerpo de Remus escuchó en su cabeza la voz de Ron con un dejo de decepción. _«Creo__ que te amo»_, resonó en su mente mientras terminaba de apoyarse lentamente en el torso desnudo de Lupin… _«Creo que te amo»_.

* * *

Hola a todos ^^

Espero que les haya gustado el capítulo, así que aprovecho para decir que quedan dos capítulos más; así que la semana que viene termina. A ver, publicaré un capítulo el lunes y les regalaré el final el martes, así no se mueren de la angustia(?) xD

Espero les guste el final de la historia y toda ella en general :)

Dann


	11. Una batalla, una vida un alma

**_Una batalla, una vida... un alma._**

Su pelo le golpeaba la cara con fiereza. La ventisca propia de la madrugada cada vez era más fuerte y podía sentir en el aire el temor que los inundaba a ambos. Después de todo, luego de una noticia así, cualquiera se alarmaría.

Caminaron unos cuantos pasos más y desaparecieron en medio de la penumbra. De seguro en tiempo real duró tan sólo milisegundos, pero para su mente culpable cada cosa duraba eternidades.

_«_Creo que te amo»_, resonó por última vez en su cabeza. Se sentía tan culpable por haber hecho eso, y no era cualquier cosa que se podría solucionar luego. No. Se había acostado con Remus Lupin, que la persona que tres años atrás había sido su profesor. _

_Cerró los ojos un momento, quizás eso tenía que pasar, quizás sólo fue un momento de debilidad que luego recuperaría y podría seguir con su vida normal y tranquila en Hogwarts. Iría como siempre a La Madriguera, hablaría con Ginny y Harry como normalmente lo hacía, e, incluso, podría dirigirle la palabra de vez en cuando a Ron._

_Abrió con pesadez los ojos. Al frente estaba el libro que había estado leyendo. Recordaba cada una de las palabras que habían sido torpemente garabateadas en él, «_'Te amo' en el pasillo»_. Ese "te amo" también le hacía daño, ¿acaso no podría escuchar de nuevo "te amo"?_

_ Y fue como si algo que siempre estuvo allí pasase por su mente, había sido tan estúpida. De seguro tendría que hacer eso, sólo eso y descubriría lo que tanto deseaba Dumbledore, por lo que habían ido a aquella misión._

_Se paró apresurada, tapándose con lo primero que encontró. Fue corriendo escaleras arriba hasta el pasillo principal, y a unos cuantos metros escuchaba los pasos un tanto apresurados de Remus que la seguían. _

_Llegó jadeando un poco hasta el pasillo, lo miró por un momento como desafiándolo a decirle si aquello que pensaba era lo correcto. Pero, sin importarle si le respondió o no, dijo con voz clara:_

_—Te amo._

_A penas terminó de decir la frase Remus llegó detrás de ella, con una mirada penetrante tratando de descubrir por qué se comportaba de aquella manera tan extraña. Hermione lo miró de reojo y logró vislumbrar una sábana en su cintura._

_Pero aquello en ese momento no era importante. De nuevo, algo más fuerte y con más decisión pronunció la misma frase:_

_—Te amo._

_—Hermione, creo que…_

_—¡Shhh!, mira —interrumpió Hermione señalando una esquina._

_¡Había funcionado!, en serio había funcionado. _

_Fue hasta la esquina rápidamente y tomó el fajo de pergaminos que estaban allí, los miró de reojo y pudo divisar el mismo tipo de letra que había visto en el libro. Sí, estaba en lo correcto, aquellos textos era lo que tanto buscaban._

_—Hermione, ¿qué tienes ahí? —preguntó._

_—Pues lo que buscábamos —comentó como si nada la chica—. Es mejor que nos…_

_Algo interrumpió lo que sería una interesante plática de cómo habría deducido eso. Era algo extraño, primero se formó una especie de humo, y luego fue adquiriendo forma lentamente hasta transformarse en un gato con líneas en los ojos; como si fueran lentes._

_—Remus, están atacando Hogwarts. Los necesitamos ahora —informó rápidamente el gato, quien en vez de lanzar maullidos, lanzó las palabras una tras otra y tanto apresurada. Cuando su misión estuvo cumplida, desapareció tal y como había aparecido._

_Hermione miró confusa a Remus y, antes siquiera que éste reaccionase, se fue rápido escaleras abajo a buscar su ropa. Debían salir de esa casa lo más pronto posible._

Ambos cayeron fuertemente. A penas tocaron el suelo miraron al cielo y la vieron, allí sobre Hogwarts. Claro y más nítida que nunca estaba la Marca Tenebrosa.

No esperaron más y ambos salieron corriendo hacia la entrada del Castillo, por cada esquina podía ver algunas partes destrozadas y en algunas ventanas escuchaban una que otra explosión.

Pero todo se tornaba más confuso, no había nada claro y no sabía si aquello era del todo real o si sólo era parte de su imaginación. Sin embargo, ese no era el momento para las cavilaciones, era el momento de actuar y los dos habían llegado dispuestos a hacerlo.

Cuando se aproximaban a toda velocidad a la puerta principal, se encontraron con que allí gestaba una pelea. Al parecer todos estaban contra todos, ninguno lograba divisar a alguien amigo o alguna persona que supieran estuviera en su bando. Sólo había confusión y un montón de rayos yendo y viniendo por todos lados.

Hermione sacó su varita, como si de pronto hubiera notado que ya podía realizar hechizos sin poner en peligro su estadía en Hogwarts. Con una determinación un poco rara en ella comenzó a lanzar hechizos a diestra y siniestra. Intentando derrumbar al enemigo.

Allí estuvieron un par de minutos, hasta que vieron como Snape pasaba como un murciélago, casi imperceptible, y detrás de él lo seguía muy de cerca Harry. Era como una persecución de película.

Todo era muy confuso. Hermione miraba a ambos lados, buscando alguien conocido. Nadie, todos al parecer se habían esfumado. ¿Qué hacía sola en medio de toda esa jauría de Mortífagos?, no sabía cómo responder esa pregunta, sólo sabía que era cierto.

En un momento de la pelea distinguió una melena roja, imaginaba que era Ron, pero en ese momento no tenía el valor suficiente como para acercarse a él. Simplemente se limitó a estar observándolo de lejos, esperando que nada malo le pasase.

Buscó con ansias a Remus. ¿Qué le estaba ocurriendo con él?, ¿acaso se estaría enamorado? Pero si eso era imposible. ¡Sería casi incesto! No era posible que ella, Hermione Granger, se estuviera enamorando de uno de sus profesores. No se veían bien, y mucho menos entraba en lo que todas las personas esperaban de ella.

Y fue algo extraño lo que pasó. Por primera vez, logró recordar lo que seguía luego de que descubriese que el que la perseguía era Remus en su sueño. Por primera vez logró recordar qué era lo que el hombre lobo hacía cuando acercaba su cara lentamente a la suya.

_Supo que era Remus Lupin…_

_De pronto, contra todo pronóstico, ya no era más un hombre lobo. Era un simple humano que se acercaba lentamente a ella, deseándola lentamente. Como queriendo poseerla sin hacerlo._

_Y ella no sabía –o más bien, no sabía– qué hacer en esa situación. Habían estudiado los hombres lobo, sí, pero no sabía cómo lidiar con un hombre lobo que de pronto se transforma en humano._

_Lupin bajó hasta su altura, la miró por un momento como considerando qué hacer con ella. Lentamente se acercó a su cara, con una sonrisa casi inocente, invitándola a participar también._

_Y, allí, enfrente de ella y con sus labios a escasos centímetros, la besó ferozmente. Casi devorando sus labios, como si ellos fueran un néctar que debía poseer por siempre y que nadie nunca se podría atrever a quitárselo_

_Hermione simplemente no sabía qué hacer. ¿Qué rayos esperaban que hiciese con un hombre besándola? A Ron quizás se lo habría permitido, habría participado un poco más, pero es que tener a un hombre mayor sobre ella no era del todo bueno. Después de todo él tenía más fuerza que ella…_

No distinguía entre un _Desmaius_ y un _Depulso_, sólo veía los rayos yendo de un lado a otro, derribando a quienes se interpusieran en su camino. Sólo un hechizo. Sólo uno resonó en sus oídos fuerte y claro. De una voz casi infrahumana:

—¡_Avada Kedavra_!

Sintió como el rayo verde pasaba por su lado, casi rosándole el cabello y –como si el tiempo se hubiera detenido– vio como le daba de lleno en el pecho a alguien. Se volteó para ver quién había sido la víctima, la buscó por el suelo y con pavor descubrió un cuerpo ya inerte, muerto en el frío césped.

Eso había sido todo.

Sus lágrimas resbalaban casi inconscientemente por su rostro, no sabía si llorar por Dumbledore o por el hombre que estaba a su lado. Sólo sabía que debía llorar, puesto que eso es lo que se solía hacer en un funeral. Llorar y lamentar la pérdida de un ser querido.

Y tanto que pudo haber llegado a quererlo. Quererlo como nunca y amarlo por siempre, quizás no eran el uno para el otro, pero era lo que hubiera querido. Quizás no funcionaría, pero ahora nunca sabría porque el cruel destino no los dejó experimentar.

Sintió un brazo recorrer sus hombros. Era él, era él que siempre estaría allí para ella a pesar de todo el daño que podría causarle. Estaba perdidamente enamorado de ella, y aún así, podía estar tan cerca demostrándole su apoyo y diciéndole que allí estaría siempre para ella. Después de todo se conocían desde hacía mucho tiempo.

Un respingo se escapó.

Por un momento todos voltearon a ver la causante del sonido, y al ver que ésta estaba escondida en el pecho del chico que le ofrecía su apoyo, se voltearon para seguir escuchando.

Hermione sintió la última lágrima salir de su rostro. No era momento de llorar, debía ser fuerte y afrontar lo que vendría: acompañar a Harry en su búsqueda, debía estar allí para él. Fuerte, valiente, tomo todo un Gryffindor estaría para su amigo en los momentos más duros.

Miró por última vez las dos urnas. Sintió nostalgia, casi exasperación por no poder hacer nada. Y, estando consciente de que no podría hacer nada más, se volteó de nuevo y se hundió de nuevo en su apoyo. Él se acercó un momento a ella y le besó la frente, y pro cuestión de segundos sintió los finos cabellos pelirrojos rozar su frente, haciéndole sentir un leve cosquilleo.

Hola a todos =)

Espero les haya gustado; recuerden que este es el penúltimo capítulo. El último, saldrá este viernes *-* espero les gustara y espero sus reviews ^^

Dann

PD: Pásense por un trabajo original que hice para celebrar un aniversario *O* _http:/ dejamecontartealgo .site40 .net/ (Sin espacios ^^)_


	12. Epílogo: Nueve años después

_**Epílogo: Nueve años después.**_

* * *

Sentía su bebé en los brazos. Se vía tan tierno allí, entre sus brazos, aferrándose un poco a su vestido, como temiendo que ella lo fuera a dejar. Las gruesas manos del hombre estaban sombre sus hombros, mientras él observaba expectante a su esposa.

Las mejillas de la mujer estaba coloradas, y sus brazos lentamente se mecían acunando a la niña que tenía dormida entre su pecho y su brazo. Su cabello era pelirrojo como el de su padre y con pequeñas y leves pecas por toda la cara.

Era el ser más lindo que Hermione jamás vio, pero que quizás era la cadena definitiva que la unía a eso que tanto odiaba. A eso que la había mantenida encadenada durante nueve años, relegando su felicidad a los simples recuerdos que vagaban por su mente cada vez que podían. Los recuerdos de una sola noche, de aquella penumbra inolvidable en donde se sintió completa por primera vez

Alzó la vista al espejo, se encontró con lo que siempre veía:

Un bebé en sus brazos, puro, casi mágico; era el ser más lindo que ambos habían visto, pues en el momento en que su padre la vio por primera vez por poco y se le cae la boca. Su cabello negro, casi castaño, apenas estaba brotando en su cabezo, y su cara perfilada y algo pálida, aunque cuando se le conocía de verdad se podía llegar a saber que era tan vivaz como una niña normal.

Detrás de ella, detrás de su pelo recogido estaban unas fuertes manos, que, siguiendo el recorrido hacia arriba, subían lentamente por los largos brazos del hombre y terminaban en una cara –con algunas que otras pecas- llena de marcas y cicatrices dejadas por el tiempo.

Cicatrices que surcaban la cara de su esposo, cicatrices que había dejado la luna llena… cicatrices de Remus Lupin.

En su cara había una sonrisa satisfecha, observando a su pequeño hijo que estaba posado en las manos de su esposa, de su señora, título que Hermione llevaba con gusto, título que la hacía sentir orgullosa.

Ella, sólo estaba feliz, tan feliz que pensaba que estaba por explotar, tan feliz que sentía como se llenaba con cada inspiración de aire puro, mágico… algo tan sublime que ningún humano podría tocar, ni siquiera sentir.

Remus la miró a los ojos a través del espejo, le dedicó una sonrisa tierna y linda, como esperando a que ella dijese algo. Pero nada pasó, el simplemente se quedó allí parado viéndola sonreírle y acunar a su hijo.

Y, como si nada hubiera pasado, con los ojos le dijo que la amaba con locura, que nunca la olvidaría… que era su todo; con tan sólo una mirada dijo todo y nada, con una sola mirada dijo adiós mientras se desvanecía lentamente, con una lentitud algo dolorosa, y su lugar era ocupado por Ron.

—Dime, mi amor, ¿no te parece tierna Rose? —preguntó Ron orgulloso, mientras su pecho se hinchaba.

Hermione bajó la vista lentamente, dejando recorrer por su cara una lágrima furtiva que fue a parar a la ropa de su hija. Lentamente volvió a levantar el semblante, temiendo que Ron notara sus ojos. O quizás la lágrima que ahora era absorbida por el vestido de su hija.

—Sí, mi _cielo_, es hermosa como su padre —comentó Hermione con la mayor emoción que podía, haciendo que el pecho de Ron se hinchara aún más.

Ron se acercó hasta la mejilla de la chica y suavemente depositó un beso en ella, haciendo que ésta se volviera blanca por un momento.

Hermione sólo siguió acunando a su niña, meciéndola lentamente. Intentando mitigar lo que la estaba consumiendo poco a poco, sin que de ella quedara nada, sólo una masa sin alma que esperaba con pesar que la muerta llegara y pudiera por fin encontrarse con lo que más deseaba. Una masa sin alma que lentamente moriría a través del tiempo.

Ron besó a su hijo y miró por un momento a su esposa…

—Te amo, Hermione —dijo en un susurro antes de acercarse lentamente a sus labios.

—Yo también, Ronald —respondió Hermione mientras sentía como los labios de ambos se unían y se confirmaba una vez más, como sucedía todas las noches, que aquello era la realidad… que Remus había muerto.

* * *

Hola a todos =)

Este es el capítulo final, espero tomatazos, sillazos, peperonazos(?) y todo lo que termine en azos (A)

Bueno, espero y les haya gustado la historia, quizás el capítulo :$ y... bueno. Espero sus reviews/comentarios o como quieran llamarle :)

Dann

PD: Recuerden pasarse por http:/www. dejamecontarteago. site40. net (Sin especios :))

¡Gracias por leer!


End file.
